


【爆轰】一週間の恋人

by Aka_Yuza



Category: Bktd
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 50,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aka_Yuza/pseuds/Aka_Yuza
Summary: 爆轰中了个性，据说是会成为一周的恋人关系（x）。于是两个人开始口嫌体正直做出各种羞耻的糟糕的事，总之是非常非常不像自己会干的事。自己避雷自己避雷自己避雷





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ooc  
> 自己避雷自己避雷自己避雷

> “成为一个星期的恋人？”
> 
> “是的，因为敌人是持续性的个性，而且就算抓住了也无法解除…”
> 
> “别开玩笑了！谁要和这半边混蛋成为恋人？！”
> 
> “爆豪，冷静一点，”轰拉住爆豪：“先听人把话说完。”
> 
> “我们只了解到中了个性的双方会在一个星期内黏腻如恋人，时间从今晚十二点起。其余的，目前尚未可知。”
> 
> 警方顿了顿，收起拳头放在嘴边：“按照敌人的陈述，这是没有任何杀伤性的个性…总之，祝二位好运。”
> 
> **Day 1**
> 
> 零点零三分。
> 
> 爆豪花了三分钟分析自己在半夜零点准时醒来的原因，然后低声咒骂了一句「混蛋」。
> 
> Yeah…他该死地想起了半边脸。
> 
> 还想起自己和半边脸即将成为一个礼拜的恋人。
> 
> 去他的恋人。
> 
> 爆豪翻了个身。
> 
> 不管是什么狗屁个性，他才不想跟那家伙有什么关联。除了战斗以外，爆豪胜己一点也不想和轰焦冻有所关联，更别说要跟他做出恋人一样的举动。
> 
> 想想都觉得恶心。
> 
> 只要忍耐住就好了。爆豪胜己如是想着。只要忍耐住就可以了。
> 
> 比较忍耐力的话，没有人会比自己更强。
> 
> 这么一想，爆豪觉得轻松不少。
> 
> 希望那个阴阳脸也能忍耐住。
> 
> **【Tip 1：越是忍耐，个性的影响力越强。越是克制的一方，受个性影响的程度越深。】**
> 
> “早。”
> 
> 爆豪走进电梯，自然而然牵过轰的手，向前跨一步，在电梯关上门的时候转身，浅浅的吻落在轰的耳后。
> 
> 「即将到达三楼，开门时请注意。」
> 
> 爆豪松开轰的手，往左边走了两步，倚靠着电梯板。
> 
> “嗯，早。”轰慢吞吞抬起手，张开又合上。爆豪的体温还惨留着。
> 
> “别擅自跟老子搭话！”爆豪闭着眼吼道，伴随着电梯开门的提示音。
> 
> “爆豪……一大早就这么有精神…”上鸣揉着耳朵，还没睡醒：“真好啊。”
> 
> 饭田摆出班长姿态：“爆豪くん，禁止在电梯里吵闹！”
> 
> “嘁、”爆豪啐了一声，抬眼去瞥楼层停靠提示。收回眼神的瞬间瞥见轰投向自己的目光。
> 
> 轰的指尖停在耳后，从爆豪的角度望过去刚好可以看见指腹下的粉红。
> 
> 爆豪这才意识到自己刚刚都做了些什么。本来还不觉得什么，此刻右手却一点点升温。唇上仿佛被什么轻轻按压，那个亲吻后知后觉的…余韵一点一点回忆起来。
> 
> “该死…”是那个该死的个性！
> 
> 到底是什么时候开始发作的？
> 
> 爆豪竟然一点都没觉察到自己的动作。
> 
> 那么、那么自然而然。从牵手到亲吻，然后是为了避免被同学发现，像是掩饰一样、但却是最平常的吵闹。
> 
> 可恶、
> 
> 凌晨还信誓旦旦说自己肯定可以忍耐住，此刻手掌好像狠狠甩了自己几个耳光似的，掌心火辣辣地烧。
> 
> 爆豪甚至记起轰柔软的耳垂因为自己的动作而贴在自己的脸颊上。很轻的重量，很明显的存在感。温温热热，跟轰本人一样平淡无常的温度。
> 
> 却能一举点燃爆豪。
> 
> “爆豪，到一层了。”
> 
> 饭田和上鸣他们已经走出电梯。轰本想按住「open」按钮保持电梯门敞开的状态。但手伸出去了，方向却是左边。
> 
> 轰抓住了爆豪的手。
> 
> 轰两步跨到爆豪身边，从极近的距离开口道：“身体不舒服吗？”
> 
> “你这家伙、别突然靠过来啊混蛋！”爆豪抬手甩开轰的手，下一秒就把人搂紧怀里：“什、”
> 
> 两个人僵硬……或者说习惯性地拥抱了一会儿：“爆豪，再不出去的话，他们会找过来。”
> 
> “可恶…为什么你这家伙一副习惯了的样子？你明知道这是个性的作用，都不反抗吗？！”
> 
> “但是你看，就算你反抗了，你也没有放开我。”轰往爆豪的肩上蹭了两下，太过舒服，甚至就想这么睡过去：“所以我想接受也没关系。没有伤害性，只是单纯的恋人关系而已。”
> 
> “谁说没有伤害性的？！”老子的自尊绝不会让自己屈服于这种莫名其妙的个性，更别说要跟你这家伙再做类似刚才那种恶心的举动！
> 
> ——这些话是爆豪原本要说出口的。但是不知道为什么，以上的话一个字也没说出来。取代的是爆豪拥紧轰，在对方的头发上亲吻：“今后我绝对不会再让你中敌人的个性。”
> 
> 轰沉默了几秒，轻轻“嗯”了一声。
> 
> 轰率先走出电梯，恰好迎上找过来的饭田。
> 
> “轰くん，怎么现在才出来？是遇上什么麻烦了吗？”
> 
> “啊，抱歉…没事。”轰不太习惯，面对饭田的追问，别扭又顺利地扯出一个谎：“我忘了东西。”
> 
> 饭田若有所思地望了眼电梯的方向，小声靠近：“不会又被爆豪くん找麻烦了？”
> 
> “不是的！”轰的反应比预计的还要强烈：“爆豪很好…我们……很好。”
> 
> 直到轰和饭田往餐厅走去，爆豪一拳砸在正要关闭的电梯门上：“……艹。”
> 
> 也许是爆豪和轰对学习都很重视。且不说轰是「只要上课认真听讲就可以掌握知识」的类型，因此会心无旁骛认真听课。爆豪习惯于提前预习，乐忠于在别人学会之前就让自己掌握知识。但是即便如此，爆豪也会把听课当做是一种复习，全身心投入其中。
> 
> 上课期间是safe time吗……
> 
> 安稳度过上午的爆豪几乎都要把早晨的不正常当做是幻觉。
> 
> 切岛合上书，走过来拍了一下爆豪的肩膀：“爆豪，一起去吃饭吧！”
> 
> “今天的课还真是难呐……这些知识在我们成为英雄以后真的有用吗？”
> 
> 爆豪拍开切岛的手：“老子先去趟厕所。”
> 
> “OK！刚好我把最后一题再看一遍。”
> 
> 爆豪是容易出汗的体质。为了保证身体需求，爆豪摄入的水分往往比别人高。但是意识到注意力集中可以避免去思考自己和轰的蠢事，爆豪克制着没有去厕所。
> 
> 刚想到这一点，爆豪就在厕所门口碰上出来的轰和绿谷。两个人正在说话。
> 
> “小胜？！”绿谷急忙让开一个身位，为爆豪让路。
> 
> “哦，爆豪。”
> 
> “闭嘴、让开！”
> 
> 爆豪凶狠的样子在下一秒就换做呆愣。因为在绿谷继续和轰交谈的同时，轰的指尖轻轻刮过爆豪的掌心。连带着走路的动作，手臂自然地摆动，那股瘙痒般的感觉消失不见。
> 
> 扯下内裤的瞬间，爆豪一把提着裤子，转身进入单间。
> 
> “那个混蛋——”
> 
> 对于突然到来的性欲，爆豪不得不正视这个该死的个性问题。
> 
> 如果仅仅只是单纯的牵手拥抱，爆豪可以忍耐住，视而不见。但是性欲什么的……就太过分了吧？
> 
> 轰留在掌心的那一道划痕，爆豪查看的时候只在掌心看到熟悉的掌纹。那一刻，爆豪不知道怎么就觉得轰是故意的，故意顺着掌纹划动。就好像……那本来就是自己身体的一部分，注定要融为一体。
> 
> 爆豪从来不沉浸于身体快感，自慰不过是生理需要。该解决的时候爆豪不会抗拒，想忍耐的时候从不会失败。
> 
> 只是轻轻的一划……
> 
> 只是混蛋半边脸指尖的轻轻一划就轻易挑起了爆豪的欲望。
> 
> “爆豪你好慢呐！”上鸣捂着肚子：“我都快饿死了。”
> 
> “老子又没让你们特意等。”
> 
> “你的手怎么了？指骨都红了！”赖吕飞快拉过爆豪的手查看：“呜哇，好厉害的痕迹。”
> 
> “怎么回事？爆豪你该不是跟谁打架了吧？二班的？还是其它科班？”
> 
> “你的脾气太暴躁了，怎么能动不动就打架呢……”
> 
> “不过在厕所动手还真是令人怀念，我初中那会儿，厕所可是出了名的打架斗殴圣地……”
> 
> “下次上厕所还是大家一起吧，还能劝个架。”
> 
> “都给老子闭嘴！谁要跟你们一起上厕所？！”
> 
> 其实切岛说的没有错。放在平时，一起上厕所还真有一起的好处。虽然爆豪确信自己有这个自制力和冷静思考的能力不会做出过分的事，但能把麻烦扼杀在别人那儿也挺好。只是现在，爆豪没有这个自信。
> 
> 如果再次碰上轰，如果没有在别人面前控制住自己的举动……
> 
> 那后果真是不堪设想。
> 
> 自打中了那变态个性，爆豪觉得全世界都在跟自己唱反调。
> 
> 不知道警官有没有联系过欧鲁麦特或是相泽老师，告知他们自己和轰中了敌人的个性。不过既然两人都没来找过自己，那应该没被联系。
> 
> 不过据说这个性没有任何杀伤力，按照相泽老师讨厌麻烦的性格、以及欧鲁麦特在恋爱上完全开放的积极性，爆豪认为就算他们知道也会放任发展。
> 
> 没准自己和轰还真就成了呢。
> 
> ……在想什么呢爆豪胜己？！
> 
> 成什么成？成个屁啊成！
> 
> 自己和轰焦冻？
> 
> 绝无可能！
> 
> “今天是双打协作训练，我们荣幸的请到了「神枪射骑士」作为敌人。”欧鲁麦特将英雄「神枪射骑士」介绍给大家：“他并非本市的英雄，我想就算是绿谷少年也没有他的资料。他的能力将由各位少年少女来发掘，并制定相应的对策。胜利条件有两个。第一，使对方无法行动；第二，切实击倒对方。请各位放心，作为「Pro」，一名专家，「神枪射骑士」会确保他自身的安全，请各位放心攻击。”
> 
> 底下开始窃窃私语。欧鲁麦特得意地看到绿谷在被询问以后摇头，证明他的确没有关于「神枪射骑士」的相关情报。
> 
> “那么，为了告诉大家这次的对手有多强，同时也为了提高各位的成功率，我们的第一对组合将是体育季上的前两名——没错，我们的爆豪少年和轰少年！”
> 
> “哈？！别开玩笑了，谁会和这家伙、”
> 
> 剩下的话被强制堵在爆豪的喉咙口，无论怎么发音都没办法说出来。刚才听见实战训练、对手还是Pro英雄的雀跃被完美覆盖。
> 
> 但是话说到一半也没关系，因为在场的各位能够准确体会到爆豪的未尽之意。
> 
> 切岛摸摸鼻子，抬起的手在空气中停滞了两秒，然后重重地拍在爆豪的背上：“拜托你咯，爆豪。我们今天能不能完成训练就看你的了！”
> 
> “啊，是啊是啊，第一组的成员里有你真是太可靠了。”
> 
> “爆豪くん很强呢！如果是你的话，说不定第一组就打败那位Pro英雄了。”
> 
> “小胜的话，一定可以把「神枪射骑士」的招数都引导出来的！”
> 
> 四面八方开始吹起彩虹屁，企图用激将的办法让爆豪愿意和轰一起战斗。
> 
> 平日里的爆豪说不准就陪他们演演，两眼一闭告诉自己不过是个阴阳脸混蛋，别跟蠢货计较。但是现在，这可是那个混蛋阴阳脸啊！
> 
> 足够坚定的冷静力让爆豪无视周围，紧握拳头在跟自己的意志力斗争。
> 
> 这是训练。
> 
> 这是学习。
> 
> 不是被那个性左右的时候。
> 
> 爆豪胜己，专注于眼前……
> 
> “爆豪。”
> 
> 思路被打断，爆豪郁闷地发出一个单音：“啊？”
> 
> 不知何时，轰已经走到爆豪的眼前。他同样无视了周遭的阻止，微微侧过脑袋：“跟我一组，不行吗？”
> 
> 行。
> 
> 怎么不行？
> 
> 爆豪自我唾弃地在大楼里待定。
> 
> “真了不起呢爆豪少年，”耳机里传来欧鲁麦特的声音：“在今后的英雄生涯里也会有这样的经历。有时候你无法选择合作对象，但要记住，当你们的目的相同时，你们便是伙伴。英雄是个辛苦的职业，你们不得不摒弃前嫌，携手对抗强大的敌人。爆豪少年，这也是你和轰少年重新认识对方的一次机会，好好珍惜……”
> 
> 爆豪掐掉了耳麦。
> 
> 欧鲁麦特说到最后，声音里明显带着笑意。爆豪甚至怀疑对方是故意的。
> 
> 轰走过来：“爆豪，你掐掉了耳麦。”
> 
> 爆豪快速抬头瞥了一眼上方的摄像头，然后迅速拉过轰。
> 
> “爆豪、你干什么？”轰被爆豪压在墙上，双手都被按住：“训练就要开始了。”
> 
> “你听好了，老子就是因为训练才、”才跟你一组的…但是爆豪说不出口：“总之，好好做你的事，别拖老子后腿。对方是Pro，个性不明，听名字是枪手一类的技能，也可能只是迷惑我们的幌子。老子选这栋大楼的原因是我们在这里训练过很多次，熟悉这座建筑的构造。没有足够距离的射击轨道，但是一旦拉进距离，很容易就会在拐角遇到袭击。一旦确认对方不是射击类，立刻把人引去四楼，上面视野空旷，能把对方的动作看清；也可以用你的冰缩小他的活动空间进行集中攻击。”
> 
> “如果确认对方是射击类，就要把对方控制在一层和二层。三层有电路房，一旦爆炸我们就很难逃脱。真是神射手，一旦上了四楼，我们就只是移动的活靶子。”轰接着爆豪的话进行补充：“我对那个「骑士」的称呼很在意。”
> 
> “关于这个，老子有点想法。你知道骑士原本的称谓吗？「Banneret」。被称为「Knight」以后，骑士会被赐予封地。”
> 
> “封地？”轰皱眉：“属于自己的领地……你是猜他可能在一定范围内拥有绝对控制权？”
> 
> “猜测而已。但要真在这个词上做文章，老子暂时只能猜到这个。”
> 
> “爆豪少年的知识量真是让我佩服。”从轰的耳机里传出欧鲁麦特的声音：“只是凭借「Knight」这个单词就能联想到中世纪的历史知识。不过正确与否还是要靠你们自己去验证。顺便一提，两位对于作战地点的分析把握得非常棒。剩下的准备时间还有五分钟，轰少年，爆豪少年，fight ，and good luck！”
> 
> 爆豪干脆掐掉了轰的耳麦。
> 
> “爆豪？”
> 
> “闭嘴！”爆豪还惊讶于自己竟然能把这两个字说出口，接下来就听见自己这么说道：“听着，别做危险的事。因为是实战，对面有着保命手段而我们没有。就算不会杀了我们，受伤是无法避免的。对面很强，老子可能没有余裕去顾及你…所以别去犯险。”
> 
> 轰惊讶地眨眼：“我还以为你不愿意跟我一组。”
> 
> “老子确实不想跟你一组，”这句竟然也能说出口：“但老子更不想把你的安全交给别人。”
> 
> “我知道了。但是爆豪，我们是要成为英雄的。为了保护别人而去拼命…我不能退缩不前。”
> 
> “所以相信我，相信我们可以做到。前提是别做危险的事让老子分心。按照计划来，我有个计划。”
> 
> “爆豪，我可以解决。”轰有些不满，将手掌抵在爆豪胸口：“体育季上我没有用全力，我很抱歉。但是爆豪你知道我不弱，我不需要被特别关照，哪怕是你。”
> 
> “我知道，这种事老子很清楚。”
> 
> “告诉我你的计划，爆豪。”
> 
> 等到两人都站在预定位置，爆豪一只手撑在墙上。
> 
> 天呐。
> 
> 自己刚刚和轰都进行了什么爆炸性羞耻发言。
> 
> 爆豪有生以来第一次想炸个洞把自己埋进去。
> 
> 再次打开耳麦，爆豪不断告诉自己耳麦已经被切换成团队模式。欧鲁麦特他们可以听见自己跟轰的一切发言，但他们的发言自己听不见。墙上还装有无数个观察摄像头，记录着自己和轰的举动。
> 
> 不是所有地方都恰好有刚才那样的死角……
> 
> 不是想着投机取巧的时候。
> 
> 爆豪长长地呼出一口气。
> 
> 现在重要的是打败敌人。
> 
> 只要想着这件事就好了。
> 
> 银制鞋跟在瓷砖上发出声音。训练有素的脚步声保持固定的节奏，面对分叉口时没有丝毫犹豫。
> 
> “轰，朝你那边过去了。”该死，早知道自己该选右边的。
> 
> 不能打草惊蛇，不要小看敌人的警觉性。在不知道对方的行为数据以前，要假设对面可以听见自己的脚步声。
> 
> 得等到他们交战时才能趁乱靠近。
> 
> 轰……
> 
> 脚步声越来越近，轰屏住呼吸，压低身体，随时准备好进攻。
> 
> 轰选择的地点很好。从柱子后面可以看见对面冰块反射身后这块玻璃里的景象。
> 
> 是个死角。
> 
> “作为骑士，我更喜欢堂堂正正的正面交锋。”还没见到人，声音变传过来：“从这里数过去第四根柱子后面的…伙计。”
> 
> 轰选择继续待定。哪怕被对手说中了自己藏身的位置，轰也不能轻举妄动。也许这能让对方产生一瞬间的质疑……也许不能。
> 
> “我似乎被小看了，或者说过于被重视了。”
> 
> 轰终于看见对方纯银的金属鞋尖。不是骑士完整的甲胄，除了靴子，对方身上只是普通的类似牛仔的服饰。
> 
> 当然，没有夸张的牛仔帽。
> 
> 这边才是被小看了……
> 
> 轰又把身体压低一些。除此之外的任何动作都可能发出声音。
> 
> 不能使用自己擅长的大规模冰冻，那样会阻碍视线。对方与自己隔着四根柱子，加上边缘拐角，视线本就不好。
> 
> 要直接使用火焰吗？
> 
> 不行。还不知道对方的能力，不能轻易地攻击。万一对方等的就是这把火……身后可是楼道，一旦上了三楼就不妙了。
> 
> 该怎么做……该怎么、
> 
> 不知何时，耳边「咻」的一声，轰下意识在掌心结冰。子弹被强行修改飞行轨迹，从轰的眼前飞过。
> 
> “我不太喜欢阴险的招数，这只是预告。顺便一说，不错的反应力。”来人的右脚鞋跟狠狠踢在左脚后跟：“我们就要面临战争了。”
> 
> 轰翻身一滚，躲开第二颗子弹。
> 
> 可恶、
> 
> 别说没有听见枪响，轰甚至没从反射的景象里看见对方掏出枪射击。
> 
> “爆豪，他是射击类，是枪！但是我看不到他的枪在哪里，我不知道唔、”轰冻住即将射向自己大腿的子弹：“我不知道有多少子弹。”
> 
> 那颗被冻住的子弹没有掉在地上，而是不停抖动，似乎是在蓄力。
> 
> 轰惊讶地盯住这颗子弹，身体比大脑先一步闪开，这才躲过那颗突破冰块而出、射向自己的子弹。
> 
> “被冻住的子弹可以穿透我的冰冻，”轰再次闪身躲到柱子后：“子弹太快了，但至少有两颗。你猜对了，他可以控制子弹。”
> 
> 除了可以控制子弹，轰暂时想不出子弹能够绕过拐角柱子直逼自己的理由。
> 
> “啊啊，老子发现了。”
> 
> 爆豪本打算借着轰的动静悄声靠近敌人，刚过一个拐角就因为迎面飞来的子弹被迫打消计划。
> 
> “哦呀哦呀，又是一位伙计。”敌人鼓了两下掌：“我是个专一的人。不过驯服野马也是一项职责。”
> 
> “就凭你还驾驭不住！”爆豪的掌心炸出一串火花，劲道不足以炸到对方，但发出的声音足以遮掩爆豪说的话：“轰，上二楼。”
> 
> 这样的话不就更靠近电路房了吗？！
> 
> 轰很想问出口，但轰相信爆豪的判断。爆豪在战斗时异常冷静，分析能力不容小觑。轰一边跑上台阶，一边站在爆豪指令的基础上思考。
> 
> 爆豪为什么要让自己上二楼？为什么现在还能听见爆炸的声响？建筑没有晃动，证明爆豪没有用力，证明爆豪现在的举动不是为了进行攻击。
> 
> 佯动。
> 
> 爆豪在用爆炸掩饰什么。
> 
> 打开二楼应急通道的铁门，轰瞬间明白爆豪要做什么。
> 
> 一层和二层的构造是一样的，自己正上方就是电路房，是绝对不能让敌人进入的地方。而敌人的子弹已经摸透自己刚刚所在区域的地形，即便来了二楼也无计可施。
> 
> 轰沿着仅有的通道奔跑，拐过角落，听见正下方的爆炸声。
> 
> 爆豪制造的爆炸范围很小，基本将爆炸压制在脖颈以下的位置。因此爆豪可以清楚地注视对方的表情。
> 
> 爆炸本就是为了掩饰轰的脚步声，就连爆豪自己都听不见上方发生了什么。但是对方的耳朵动了。
> 
> 啊啊，的确是有范围的。
> 
> 但是还不能确定具体的位置。
> 
> “你是要让伙伴逃跑吗？真是令人感动，但这是没有用的。”
> 
> 敌人什么都没做，子弹径直飞向爆豪的眼睛。
> 
> 爆豪的瞳孔皱缩，掌心火花加大，后坐力让爆豪往后飞。左手的火花加大，身体向右倾斜，避开子弹。
> 
> “你知道这很危险。”
> 
> “用不着你提醒老子。”不用对方说，爆豪都知道让子弹飞到自己身后有多危险。对方可是能控制子弹飞行的人：“话说你是在小看老子吗？啊？！既然是敌人就好好攻过来，这是在耍人玩吗混蛋？！”
> 
> 说着，爆豪掌心向上，将天花板炸出一大个缺口：“要驯服老子？你得先追上老子才行。”
> 
> 爆豪是有计划的。他将距离控制在中央电梯附近，旁边就有正常的楼梯。轰已经将应急通道从门背后冻住。如果没有提前知晓地图，一般情况下都会走寻常的路。
> 
> 如果目的是「驯服」的话。
> 
> 没有人质，没有核弹前提，只是宣告战争。
> 
> 他一定会追上来。
> 
> “爆豪，我在最西边。”
> 
> “设定好冰块，然后贴着墙壁别动。仔细看着，老子倒想知道他的范围是多大。”
> 
> “已经设定完了，”轰补充道：“从你刚才战斗的正上方开始都设定好冰块反射了。小心子弹。”
> 
> 战斗区域外，众人紧张地盯着屏幕。
> 
> “小胜和轰くん好厉害，只过了四分钟就已经了解到这个地步。”
> 
> “厉害的岂止是战术…这两个人什么时候有这么好的默契了？”
> 
> 欧鲁麦特双手交叠：“爆豪少年和轰少年已经在我们不知道的地方成长了。年轻人总是有着无限的可能性。要是再不努力，说不定他们会比你们想象的在更加前面。”
> 
> 屏幕里的战斗已经拉锯到二层，爆豪光是躲避子弹就已经用尽注意力。
> 
> 可以控制子弹也太犯规了！
> 
> 子弹会在你想不到的瞬间极速转弯。伸手炸裂前子弹停在掌心前，不得不让爆豪做出这其实是颗浓缩炸弹的假设。
> 
> 轰在墙上设置的冰块反倒成了累赘。反射的景象太多，爆豪无法确切接收子弹位置的准确信息。
> 
> “爆豪，我们得去四楼。”
> 
> “啊啊，你先。”
> 
> 爆豪没办法分心回答，但脑子很清楚。轰是对的。这里太过狭窄，障碍物太多，躲避的空间有限，视野有限。如果对方可以控制子弹，那么这些原本用来阻碍弹道的障碍物毫无用途。
> 
> 并且这是自己的主场。对方并不知道电路房在哪里。
> 
> 爆豪听见轰在自己身后炸开天花板的声音，但目光里对方的耳朵没有跟刚才那样动作。
> 
> “轰，你最开始躲在哪？”
> 
> 轰一愣，迅速给出最简单明了的回答：“斜距离，四根柱子。”
> 
> 然后爆豪感受到冷气。
> 
> 爆豪抬起手，再次炸开上方的天花板。这是第一次爆发出正常力量，直接炸开通往四楼的天花板。
> 
> 爆豪顺着后坐力直接跳到四楼，往后一跳，挨着轰。
> 
> 两个人屏住呼吸，仔细听着下方动静。但他们什么也没听到。
> 
> 直到对方慢慢走上台阶，站到两人眼前：“我想你们是故意的，故意冻住整个三层，只放过楼梯。我估计东边只有一层冰墙，西边整个都冻上了。你们想让我注意西边。只可惜我对东边的电路房没有兴趣……我可不想葬身在这里。”
> 
> “我想也是。”爆豪紧紧盯着对方，掌心火花跳动：“你的目标是我们。”
> 
> 轰的视线则环绕四周，压低声音：“我看不到子弹。”
> 
> “四颗子弹，”爆豪重复道：“一共四颗子弹。”
> 
> “你怎么、”
> 
> “哇哦，真是惊人的观察力。”对方显然太过惊讶，打断轰的询问：“这么短的时间，我还以为你光是躲避子弹就够吃力了。”
> 
> “轰。”
> 
> 爆豪没有回应对方，而是叫了一声「轰」。明明没有表述任何对策，轰闻言便做出了对方想要的动作。
> 
> 鞋底不断结冰，轰贴着墙壁滑行。没有攻击，只是绕着四周滑行。
> 
> 不同的是冰层厚度不断增加。
> 
> 爆豪没有鲁莽攻击，直到听见轰喊道：“在他鞋的两边！”
> 
> 话音刚落，同样银色的子弹像是从银靴里分离出来，快速射向轰和爆豪。
> 
> 这次就连轰都能看清，射向自己的有两颗，爆豪那边也是两颗。
> 
> 因为被爆豪说中了，所以不再掩饰了吗？
> 
> 子弹靠近的瞬间，由于身后都是冰块，轰被子弹表面的光闪了眼，从墙面跌落。
> 
> “轰！”
> 
> “我没事！”轰闭着眼。尽管看不见，轰也知道自己停留在原地很危险。快速翻身往旁边一跳：“是银弹！反光率很强！”
> 
> “可恶、”爆豪躲闪着子弹，还得分出心去看轰。刚刚的反光对于轰就像闪光弹，那家伙暂时失明：“别擅自移动！”
> 
> 盲目的移动只会被预测。
> 
> 这样下去只会拖爆豪的后腿。
> 
> 既然如此……
> 
> 爆豪干脆靠近敌人打近身战。
> 
> 让敌人的视线专注于自己，假设子弹没有索敌的能力，让对方无暇顾及轰。
> 
> “什么？！”
> 
> 爆豪确信自己刚刚踢到的绝不是隔着布料的手臂。
> 
> 那是根很硬的金属。
> 
> 反手再次轰炸，但是接近零距离时触摸到的冰凉绝不是布料。
> 
> “说实话我没想到你会采取近身战。你知道这不是个好主意。但我还是钦佩于你为同伴牺牲的勇气。”
> 
> 敌人有意往斜上方看了一眼。爆豪知道那是摄像头的方向。
> 
> 对方似乎不想让屏幕外的人知道刚才发生了什么。
> 
> “轰，我有个计划。”
> 
> “真巧，我也是。”轰的眼睛已经可以视物，睁开眼对上爆豪的视线。但似乎两个人没有对上思路：“你的计划在哪？”
> 
> “三楼……”爆豪立刻明白自己犯了个严重失误：“不管它，用你的。”
> 
> 爆豪和轰迅速交换位置。
> 
> 爆豪尽可能地用后背贴近轰的后背，手掌贴着自己胸口发出大型爆炸，将自己和轰呈大半个圆弧被爆炸包裹在中间。
> 
> 爆豪想用气压来强行改变子弹轨迹。同时利用后坐力尽快将轰推向敌人：“身体。”
> 
> “我说过了，近身战并不是个好主、”
> 
> 轰以对方左脚后跟为支撑，冰块绕着对方往上。
> 
> 对方立刻意识到轰要做什么，闭紧眼的同时控制子弹飞向轰的双手。
> 
> “这也不是个好主意。”轰一边说，一边燃起左手火焰。挥手一甩，半个身体都开始燃烧。
> 
> 由于子弹集中攻击轰的双手，爆豪伏下身，从冰块的空隙里伸进手指。
> 
> 手榴弹的保险被拉开，发出巨大的爆炸声。
> 
> 整个楼层都被烟雾包围。
> 
> 耳麦发出杂音，爆豪和轰不得不摘掉耳麦丢开。
> 
> 轰此刻左手握着敌人的鞋跟加热，而爆豪则用掌心凭空握着什么。轰只能从发热发红的掌心推断爆豪正在对什么看不见的东西做跟自己一样的事。
> 
> “好了好了，两位伙计，我输了。”敌人摆出一副被烫伤的样子：“冷静点。”
> 
> “别小看人啊混蛋！”爆豪收回手，拉起轰：“输了就是输了，老子还没窝囊到要你赠送胜利。”
> 
> “嗯，是我们输了。”轰点头，手握住爆豪：“如果你的目标是电路房，我在冻住三层的时候就输了；如果你认真了，我可能在最开始就被你射中击杀了。”
> 
> “可惜我不可能攻击电路房，”敌人笑道：“银的导电性和导热性一样强。”
> 
> “但如果你是自杀性攻击，我本来打算把你引去电路房…”爆豪主动提起刚才犯的致命性错误：“我早该记起阴阳脸的个性。”
> 
> “要了解自己的同伴，记住你们是协作关系……但你愿意为他牺牲自己来打近身战……”对方若有所思地看了眼爆豪和轰相握的手，吹了声口哨：“你们看起来感情比我想象的还要好。”
> 
> 爆豪这才意识到自己的手已经回握住轰，脸一红，不情愿地松开对方。
> 
> “放心，我可不会告密，”对方眨了下眼： “你是什么时候猜到我穿着甲胄的？”
> 
> “不是猜。阴阳脸在二层设下冰块的时候，你也在反光。普通布料可不会反光。”
> 
> “但在一层的时候，我看到的反射景象里他没有反光，除了鞋。”
> 
> “什么？”爆豪沉默了一会儿：“你的个性，是操控银？”
> 
> “啊啊，不完全是。”
> 
> 爆豪又思索道：“你的范围，虽然我们没有测试出，但如果我猜的对，应该不是圆形，而是长方形。”
> 
> “这你是怎么猜出来的？！”
> 
> “旗帜。你穿得很正式，缺了旗帜和……”
> 
> 对方忽然笑了：“和——？”
> 
> “可恶、你这个混蛋！”爆豪忽然发怒：“果然是在把我们当野马耍！”
> 
> “Hey！冷静点！”对方笑得更厉害：“这不过是训练……好了好了，我告诉你们就是了。我的祖辈是英国骑士，我的个性也是遗传下来的。并不是操控银，而是操控作为一名骑士该有的资质技能。”
> 
> “不仅仅是「Gun」，还有看不见的「Lance」。”
> 
> 轰恍然大悟：“所以是「神枪射骑士」。”
> 
> “Bingo。”
> 
> 爆豪正要说什么，墙壁被打破，欧鲁麦特出现在眼前：“轰少年，爆豪少年，你们没事吧？通讯都被阻断了，你们没有受伤吧？”
> 
> 烟雾顺着破洞的墙壁往外散，摄像头已经可以清晰拍到里面的场景。
> 
> “现在的年轻人可真厉害啊，几乎都要榨干我的个性了，”神枪射骑士摊手：“真是可怕。”
> 
> “什、”欧鲁麦特似乎也有些惊讶，但转眼又想通了：“他们两位的战斗经验非常丰富，爆豪少年的知识储备也很厉害。”
> 
> “要夸他们的话换个地方吧，两个人也已经冷静分析过刚才的战斗了。总结得很到位。”神枪射骑士看了看爆豪：“知识储备……怪不得能猜出来。”
> 
> “爆豪，你从哪里看来的这些？”轰问道。
> 
> “家里有很多书，各种各样的。”爆豪顺势看到轰身上被子弹擦伤的痕迹，烦躁地揉了几下头发：“老太婆的兴趣。”
> 
> 神枪射骑士显然注意到爆豪的视线。作为开放的欧美人，他举双手支持他们：“嘿，下一组在哪？爆豪……和轰？我没叫错吧？好了，先去处理伤口吧。已经完全了解我的个性的你们也没必要再看别人的训练了。”
> 
> 说罢，那人将食指抵在唇上：“别说出去哦，不然就没有意思了。”
> 
> “嘁、”
> 
> 轰开口道：“如果这不算英雄必要的信息共享的话。”
> 
> “哈哈哈……这当然不算。”
> 
> “那就努力驯服野马吧，混蛋铁人！”
> 
> “铁、噗哈哈……”这还真是又为自己掩饰、又贬低了自己一遭。真是个得理不饶人的家伙。
> 
> 这样可是增加了别人的难度。
> 
> 到底是谁会更丢脸呢？
> 
> 也不知道到底谁伤得重了，爆豪和轰互相搀扶着离开。
> 
> 身后的欧鲁麦特一脸困惑地询问神枪射骑士刚才发生了什么，对方只是故作神秘，笑而不答。
> 
> “好了，下一组是谁？要换战场吗？”
> 
> 爆豪和轰都没有受重伤。他们只有子弹擦过皮肤后留下的被灼伤的痕迹。虽然有很多条，但都不会导致严重的伤口。
> 
> 那家伙手下留情得过头了。
> 
> 爆豪后悔了。
> 
> 他当时应该再用点热量直接烫死那家伙的。
> 
> 虽然伤势不重，但却是拥抱的好借口。
> 
> 意识到这点的爆豪更加后悔为什么没让子弹射穿丢脸的自己。
> 
> 竟然有一天自己会装作重伤涨他人威风……不，是自己竟然有一天会装重伤，从而可以和轰亲密接触！
> 
> 爆豪还坐在更衣室的凳子上检讨，轰已经拿过医药箱坐在爆豪旁边，开始脱衣服。
> 
> 爆豪条件反射般站起来后退：“阴阳脸你干什么？！”
> 
> “擦药啊……”轰不解地看着爆豪：“你也快点脱吧，还要上药。”
> 
> “你记不记得我们现在是什么关系？竟然就这么在老子面前脱…你就不怕老子会做出什么吗？！”
> 
> “恋人关系，我记得的，”轰继续脱衣服：“爆豪不会对我做什么的，我知道，你对我没有兴趣。”
> 
> “你这家伙矛盾了吧？！既然是恋人关系，老子怎么可能对你没兴趣？！”
> 
> “啊，爆豪想对我做什么吗？”
> 
> “……你闭嘴！”爆豪非常担心自己的身体又擅自对轰做出什么过分的举动，只能一只手按住另一只手的手腕，闭着眼靠在柜子上，深呼吸：“老子先出去，你、”
> 
> “可是我一个人没办法处理背后的伤口。绿谷他们还要训练。”
> 
> “你难道想要废久替你处理伤口？混蛋阴阳脸，你故意的吗？！”
> 
> “怎么了，突然那么大脾气？也不是一直都是绿谷，有时候饭田、或者尾白都会帮忙。”
> 
> “阴阳脸你到底明不明白重点不是他们当中的谁、而是除了老子以外你竟然还想找别人帮忙！”
> 
> “可那时候我跟你不是这种关系。爆豪，你冷静点。”轰边说边擦拭自己可以处理的伤口，试图解释：“而且我现在在请你帮忙。”
> 
> 于是爆豪真的坐在轰的身后，拿着酒精和膏药替轰处理伤口。
> 
> 好在面对轰的伤口，爆豪心里只有说不清的……心疼。还没有丧心病狂到对着受伤的恋人发情。
> 
> 虽然对方伤势一点也不重。
> 
> 但是换位的时候，爆豪就不能冷静了。
> 
> 就算触碰自己的是棉签，就算上面的液体很冰凉。但是轰的体温就隔着一点点距离传过来。
> 
> 手腕不小心撞到后背的时候，爆豪咬牙，真心觉得这混蛋太能撩。
> 
> 这他妈谁顶得住？
> 
> 跨间的小帐篷有点熟悉，爆豪似乎中午才跟它打过招呼。
> 
> “爆豪，你要不要把裤子脱掉？你的大腿后面也有伤……我也有。”
> 
> 脱裤子？
> 
> 脱裤子？！
> 
> “不用了，那种地方老子自己能处理！”
> 
> “哦，嗯。”
> 
> 爆豪甚至来不及思考，快速拿过药品闪到另一边，处理好以后翻出校服穿上。
> 
> 等到爆豪结束一切，撑着柜子冷静下来以后，这才慢吞吞绕回来看轰。
> 
> 轰刚提上裤子：“还要去看他们的训练吗？”
> 
> “去。”
> 
> “真难得呢，爆豪会想去。”
> 
> 因为再继续跟轰两个人独处下去，爆豪就不敢保证会发生什么了。
> 
> 还是集体环境比较好。
> 
> 至少两个人还是地下情的状态。
> 
> 因为神枪射骑士的个性太过厉害，这场训练一直持续到傍晚。
> 
> 一群人吃完晚饭，泡在浴池里缓解疲劳。
> 
> “爆豪和轰也太过分了，竟然一点都不透露……”
> 
> “我们可是被训练惨了。”
> 
> “说起来，神枪射骑士的个性到底是什么？轰くん，悄悄告诉我们吧？”
> 
> “抱歉，我不能说。”
> 
> “诶……只有你和爆豪知道也太狡猾了！”
> 
> 轰歉意地歪了一下脑袋，看见爆豪准备出浴室，急忙快速往自己身上泼了最后一盆水后跟上。
> 
> “你不泡澡吗？”
> 
> “你怎么不去泡？”
> 
> “因为你出来了。”
> 
> 老子又没有要你跟出来！
> 
> 心口却有点甜。
> 
> 爆豪深知这不是什么好兆头，还是忍不住弯了嘴角。
> 
> 但是爆豪又不得不担忧接下来要怎么办，总不能让轰跟着自己进房间、或是自己去轰的房间……
> 
> 好在电梯打开时，砂藤正在开门准备进屋。
> 
> 爆豪无声地松了口气，眼看轰跨步即将走出电梯。
> 
> “爆豪。”
> 
> 电梯门在身前关闭的瞬间，爆豪听见轰如是说道。
> 
> “你帮我擦药的时候，我勃起了。”
> 
> 爆豪伸手想去按「open」的时候，刚好听到电梯门关上那瞬间发出的「滴」声。
> 
> 眼前只剩下银灰色的电梯门。
> 
> “那个混蛋——”
> 
> 绝对。
> 
> 绝对是故意的。
> 
> 若不是电梯已经停在四楼，若不是刚好障子准备搭乘电梯去洗澡，爆豪真担心自己会再次登上五楼，把那家伙、
> 
> 把那家伙……
> 
> 爆豪倚着门板蹲下，克制自己不去安抚欲望，任由疼痛让自己保持清醒。
> 
> 该死、
> 
> 这还仅仅是第一天……


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爆轰中了个性，据说是会成为一周的恋人关系（x）。于是两个人开始口嫌体正直做出各种羞耻的糟糕的事，总之是非常非常不像自己会干的事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooc  
> 自己避雷自己避雷自己避雷

> **Day 2**
> 
> 闹钟还没有响起，但是爆豪已经醒了。
> 
> 爆豪习惯性早于闹钟清醒。
> 
> 今天唯一和平时不太一样的，就是爆豪做了梦。
> 
> 梦见轰。
> 
> 然后醒了。
> 
> 因为想要见他。
> 
> **「Tip 2：每过一天，个性的影响就会加强。」**
> 
> 冷水泼在脸上，爆豪知道今天也会是难熬的一天。
> 
> 对着镜子抹了一把脸，冷静下来，他像傻瓜一样对着镜子里的自己说道：“不要跟那家伙独处，想办法置身在人群当中…至少要有一个无关人士；不要专注于他，把注意力集中在别的地方，多无聊的地方都行。”
> 
> 爆豪再一次确认没有漏洞，拿毛巾胡乱擦干脸，换了衣服出门。今天比昨天、比平时都要早出门，应该不会碰上轰。
> 
> 电梯门打开的瞬间，爆豪觉得这一切都是那个混蛋个性安排好的。
> 
> “早，爆豪。”
> 
> 轰睡眼朦胧，揉着眼睛。爆豪迅速拉过对方的手：“别揉。”
> 
> 轰顺势倒在爆豪怀里，闭着眼睛补眠。嘴里迷迷糊糊说道：“我梦到爆豪了。爆豪在做饭，然后…不记得了。好像是做给我吃的。再然后…也不记得了…我就醒了。突然很想见爆豪。”
> 
> “啊，是吗？我也梦见你了。”
> 
> “这也是个性导致的吗？”
> 
> 废话，当然是——“不是，大概只是想你了。”
> 
> 爆豪几乎要咬掉自己的舌尖。
> 
> “那我大概也是因为想你了吧。”
> 
> 混蛋阴阳脸都没有羞耻心的吗？！爆豪很想问一问，但不忍心打断对方的睡眠，只是侧过身让对方靠得更舒服。然后抱住对方走出电梯。
> 
> 今天不是轮到爆豪或是轰做早饭，厨房里尾白他们已经在料理食材了。爆豪只能把轰抱到客厅的沙发上安置好，犹豫再三还是悄悄亲了一下轰的额头，然后走进厨房。
> 
> “总觉得轰的早餐好像跟我们不太一样？”
> 
> 爆豪的筷子一顿，很快就调整好状态，继续吃早饭。
> 
> “啊，那个是爆豪酱做的，”蛙吹说道：“爆豪酱很擅长料理呢。”
> 
> “小胜？！”
> 
> “爆豪？！”
> 
> 桌上睡迷糊的清醒了，没睡迷糊的更清醒了，此起彼伏地惊呼着。
> 
> “烦死了！”爆豪吞下最后一口饭：“老子只是不想欠人情！”
> 
> “欠人情？爆豪什么时候欠轰人情了？”
> 
> “根本没有交集啊。”
> 
> “难道是昨天的战斗？”
> 
> “不是爆豪为了轰去打近身战的吗？说起来爆豪你竟然会为了轰这么做……”
> 
> “欧鲁麦特也称赞爆豪くん了。「真是成长为可靠的人了。」”
> 
> “为了同伴什么的…虽然理所当然，但还是很感动。”
> 
> “难道是爆炸以后发生了什么？”
> 
> “对喔，后来烟雾挡住了镜头，而且你们的耳麦也报废了。当时究竟发生了什么？”
> 
> “你们之后到底是进行了多激烈的战斗？就连那位「神枪射骑士」都挂在嘴边，说什么「最开始那组下手可真狠」……”
> 
> 差点把人烫死，还想把人电死，能不算狠吗？
> 
> 爆豪哼了一声，又对那个混蛋铁人的夸赞有点心虚。所以爆豪什么都没说，保持一贯暴躁性高冷的神秘主义做派，站起来收拾餐具。
> 
> 于是众人又集火在轰的身上。
> 
> 轰细嚼慢咽享受爆豪特制的鸡蛋卷，不舍地咽下最后一块：“我也不知道。”
> 
> 不得不说这张万能太极牌很好用。尤其是关乎爆豪的时候。众人接二连三露出「了然」的表情：“我懂的，轰，我都懂。说出来会被爆豪揍死的吧……被你施加人情，爆豪一定很憋屈。别说了，我懂。”
> 
> 轰很想替爆豪辩解几句，但这不是自己擅长的事。况且轰也不知道爆豪哪里欠自己人情了，反倒是自己在那场战斗中欠了爆豪好几个人情。
> 
> 于是轰也收拾好餐具，端去厨房清洗。爆豪已经洗好，正拿毛巾擦干水分。见轰靠过来，自然而然把干净的餐具塞到对方手上，然后接过对方的餐具进行清洗。轰张嘴想说自己来就好，但话到嘴边又咽回去，听话地把爆豪的餐具放进消毒柜摆好，然后站到爆豪身边看对方洗碗。
> 
> “爆豪，你没有欠我人情。”
> 
> “闭嘴。”能把这两个字说出口真是太棒了。
> 
> “是不是因为我说我梦见你给我做饭了，所以你才特地做早饭给我吃？”
> 
> “把「特地」两个字去掉。”爆豪就知道那混蛋个性不是个好东西。
> 
> “……抱歉。”轰慢半拍反应过来，没想到爆豪竟然就这么承认了：“诶？”
> 
> “不是「特地」，笨蛋。”爆豪把擦干的餐具再次塞给轰，转身准备回客厅拿书包。路过轰的身边，悄声道：“只要你想吃。”
> 
> 爆豪走出去的时候，同学三三两两进来准备洗碗。爆豪没有看见轰背着身红了的脸。自己走到客厅时忍不住蹲下来靠着轰刚刚躺过的沙发。
> 
> 老子他妈的这是又说了什么啊？！
> 
> 「只要你想吃」？
> 
> 就算你想吃，老子也不会再给你做了！
> 
> 爆豪很想冲进厨房，喊上切岛或者上鸣、或者赖吕，总之不是轰就成。找一个人和自己一起赶紧去教室。但爆豪靠自己本身的理智阻止了这个行为。
> 
> 正如昨天轰没有等待别人回更衣室帮他处理伤口一样，在有对方存在的前提下，这是一种和「背叛」没什么两样的行为。
> 
> 轰对婚姻、对爱情、对两性关系的理解曾经扭曲过，他对彼此的忠贞爱恋有着非常苛刻的要求。尽管他没有表现出来，但是爆豪可以感受到。轰昨天的话清晰地印在爆豪脑海里，他本来可以不用解释得那么清楚……而且他说话的表情和说话的语气都那么较真。
> 
> 爆豪慢慢意识到自己竟然站在轰的角度去为轰着想。这可真不是个好习惯。
> 
> “爆豪，你蹲在那里做什么？身体不舒服吗？”
> 
> “才不是！只是书包掉地上了。”爆豪装作若无其事地拿起书包。
> 
> “什么啊，原来是这样。走吧，去教室。”
> 
> 爆豪下意识就瞥向一边的轰，对方也看着自己。
> 
> 要拒绝吗？
> 
> 应该拒绝吧。
> 
> “轰くん，我们也走吧。”饭田替轰拿起书包，递给对方后开口询问。
> 
> “抱歉……”那一瞬间爆豪以为轰会拒绝。是轰望向爆豪的眼神给了爆豪错觉。
> 
> 轰回答道：“嗯。”
> 
> 是了。
> 
> 爆豪忍不住唾弃自己的迷之多愁善感。
> 
> 他们可是地下情。
> 
> 想通了这点的爆豪顿时觉得轻松，但又觉得憋屈。最直接体现在光是在前两堂课期间就喝了不少水。
> 
> 爆豪瞥了眼坐在斜后方的人，想趁着短休去跑趟厕所。
> 
> 洗完手，爆豪意外地看到轰走进厕所。明明自己已经选了较为远的一处厕所，这家伙竟然能找到这儿来。
> 
> “我不是提醒你别跟过来吗？”
> 
> “抱歉…我以为那是爆豪让我过来的意思。”
> 
> “哈？！老子什么时候…等下，你是怎么找到这儿来的？”
> 
> “我也不知道。下意识觉得爆豪会选在这里。”
> 
> 没什么人，离教室比较远。
> 
> “总觉得可以见到爆豪。”
> 
> 爆豪闭上嘴，拉着轰跌跌撞撞走到最里面的单间，捏着轰的肩膀就想靠近。
> 
> 轰的鼻尖就要碰到自己的，爆豪突然推着轰，自己往后退。
> 
> 不、不不不不……
> 
> “不能在这里……”
> 
> 轰莫名其妙地看着近距离后又变成远距离的爆豪，完全不懂对方在说什么：“爆豪？”
> 
> “不能在这里，不能在厕所…别冲动…”
> 
> “为什么不能在这里？爆豪？发生什么了吗？”
> 
> 爆豪抬头就能看清轰的睫毛颤动，碧绿和墨黑的异色瞳孔里清晰地印着自己的模样：“现在不行，地点不对…不行…”
> 
> “爆豪你到底在说什么？”
> 
> 爆豪努力地挣扎，非常努力地挣扎。明明抗拒着，说的话却由不得自己控制。条理清晰，目的明确。
> 
> “…顺着楼梯到一层，往西走到底左拐，走过几个教室以后右手边有扇铁门。不常用，能打开。那里没有摄像头，也没有人经过。出门往左第二棵树，”爆豪的声音里充满克制：“吃过饭，去那里找我。”
> 
> “找你，然后呢，做什么？”
> 
> “只有我们两个人…”爆豪答非所问，克制地将吻落在轰的侧脸。非常轻的吻，一触即分……然后将轰推出单间：“你先回去。”
> 
> 昨天那套狗屁学习论再也没有存在的必要性。什么专心听讲，什么复习，全都是空话！
> 
> 一想到自己竟然将那个算是秘密基地的地方告诉轰，一想到等下即将在那里发生的事，爆豪克制不住地想去把墙上的时钟手动转两圈。哪怕这不过是自欺欺人。
> 
> 不是。
> 
> 转什么转，就应该砸了。或者干脆转个七八圈，直接天黑回宿舍。
> 
> 眼不见为静！
> 
> 爆豪很佩服自己能在脑子里充满阴阳脸的同时还能回答老师提出的问题。没想到提前预习的习惯还能让自己多出时间思考关于那家伙的事……要不这几天暂停学习吧？不然上课不认真听讲，爆豪对于老师也是有罪恶感的……爆豪只想为不去思考轰焦冻找一个理由。
> 
> 午休铃还是响了。
> 
> 爆豪不出意料地跟切岛他们去食堂吃饭，只不过进食的速度比平时快，然后餐盘放进回收站，随口说了句就单独行动了。
> 
> 轰过来的时候爆豪已经Google完一系列的新人手册。
> 
> 他甚至漱了好几次口。
> 
> 是的。
> 
> 爆豪打算在这里拿走轰焦冻的初吻。
> 
> 轰没有反抗。
> 
> 爆豪猜到了对方的温顺。即便是因为个性的作用让爆豪笃定轰不会反抗。但是「没有反抗」这个结果还是让爆豪感到愉悦。
> 
> 他扶着轰的腰靠在树旁，手掌隔在对方后脑勺和粗糙的树皮之间，五指浅浅插在对方柔软的发丝里。
> 
> 吻很温柔，没有黏腻的水声，没有电影里夸张的那种打啵的声音。爆豪缠着轰亲了很多次，到后来分不清是谁缠着谁。轰被亲得有些迷眼，最后软了身体，跟爆豪并排坐在树荫下。
> 
> 亏大发了。
> 
> 自己的初吻竟然给了混蛋阴阳脸。
> 
> 爆豪看似是在抬头享受时光，其实是绝望到选择放空自己。
> 
> “之前在厕所说的，就是接吻吗？”
> 
> “……嗯。”
> 
> “意外的是浪漫主义啊，爆豪。”
> 
> “……啰嗦。”
> 
> “爆豪，”轰在爆豪的肩膀上找了个舒服的位置：“跟我接吻，不讨厌吗？”
> 
> “要是讨厌的话就不会亲了，白痴。”爆豪随意地抬手揉了揉轰的头发，语气半是严肃半是宠溺：“瞎想什么呢。”
> 
> 轰知道这是个性使然。即便像是哄小孩子一样的动作，轰也不觉得膈应，反倒觉得舒服。半晌，轰换了个话题：“只要我想吃，爆豪就会做饭给我吃吗？”
> 
> “前提是该吃的饭还得正常吃。”
> 
> 轰被爆豪家长式发言逗乐，就好像一位父亲严肃地跟孩子谈条件，「你好好吃饭，我就给你买糖吃」。
> 
> “笑什么？！正常吃三餐不仅能补充体力，还养胃。”
> 
> “爆豪不能给我做三餐吗？”
> 
> “两码事。三餐肯定能，其余的，得看你三餐吃得怎么样。”
> 
> “如果是爆豪做的饭，我会好好吃完的。”
> 
> “这是肯定的吧。”
> 
> “我想吃荞麦面。”
> 
> “那种东西又淡又没营养，有什么好吃的？”
> 
> “可是我想吃荞麦面。”
> 
> “不行。你到底喜欢荞麦面哪点了？”
> 
> “我想吃爆豪做的荞麦面。”
> 
> 爆豪想要回嘴的气力也没有了。
> 
> 两个人有一搭没一搭地说了会儿。阳光很好，树荫也刚好。重要的是身边的人正好。爆豪和轰靠着午睡，紧贴的手臂往下是交握在一起的十指。
> 
> 幸好爆豪提前设置了手机闹铃，不然两个人一定会错过下午的课。
> 
> 轰难得会擅自单独行动，刚回教室就被饭田他们围住：“轰くん，没事吧？你之前好像走得很匆忙。”
> 
> “啊，没事。”
> 
> 障子心思细，眼睛也尖：“轰，你的嘴唇好像有点肿。”
> 
> “真的啊…轰くん，你是不是遇到了什么事？”
> 
> “真的没事，”轰的手指按住嘴唇：“我睡了个午觉。”
> 
> “那就好…没有事就好。”
> 
> “可能是睡觉的时候压住嘴唇了，过会儿就好了。”
> 
> “也可能是被虫子咬了…以防万一，轰くん你要不还是去一下医务室？”
> 
> “没事的，”轰在心里说着不是虫：“绿谷，我真的没事。也许只是睡觉压到……要是放学了还肿，我再去医务室。”
> 
> 你才是虫！
> 
> 回到座位上的爆豪腹诽着混蛋废久，暗自提醒自己下次得克制一点。
> 
> 不是的，没有下一次了，不存在的。
> 
> “爆豪你刚才急急忙忙去哪儿了？”切岛几人围过来。虽然爆豪平时也有午睡的习惯，但今天有些反常。
> 
> 好在众人都不会把轰和爆豪单独联系在一起。这又让爆豪内心交杂着庆幸和憋屈。
> 
> 一般来说爆豪不会回答这种问题。就算要回答，答案也基本是「老子为什么要告诉你」。但总的来说现在心情很好，而且那不是什么可以敷衍了事的事情。
> 
> “去做了点…练习。”爆豪不太习惯地回答道。
> 
> “练习？中午还在练习？没有允许不是不能使用个性的吗？”
> 
> “不是个性，是别的……练习。”爆豪不自觉地用手挡住嘴。拇指按在嘴角，手背弯曲，食指关节贴着鼻翼。
> 
> “你该不是因为今天下午没有实战课，所以去做了什么理论学习？”
> 
> “所以说了不是个性练习……”
> 
> “总不会是料理练习吧？爆豪，你该不是为下午的料理课担忧吧？”
> 
> “什么？”
> 
> “料理课啊，今天下午，”赖吕反手大拇指指着黑板：“你忘了？”
> 
> ……所以那家伙就是故意的吧？
> 
> 老子绝对不会给他做荞麦面的！
> 
> 老师也绝不会在上课的时候允许学生擅自做荞麦面的！
> 
> 欧鲁麦特是这么说的：“即使是英雄也需要学会做饭。因为英雄在保护别人的同时也要照顾好自己。会做饭是基本要求。”
> 
> 因此料理课是堪比实战课的重要存在。
> 
> 下午三节课后，众人收拾好书包，教室转换到一楼的料理室。料理室分为A室和B室，随机分配十个人一间。毕竟料理台不是普通课桌，一间料理室容不下二十个学生。
> 
> 也许是个性的安排，又或许因为太过在意，所以轰的存在格外明显。就好像你本来不认识这个人，某天突然知道他以后就发现在偌大的校园里你经常遇到他。
> 
> 爆豪和轰都被分配进A室。
> 
> “今天没有料理册，没有教师进行料理演示。讲台上拥有足够的、各种各样的食材，你们可以随意进行挑选。请自行决定菜单，请慎重决定，因为那将是你今天的晚饭。”
> 
> 糖豆老师在说完要求以后就离开教室，表明今天不会有老师为学生的紧急状况进行救场。
> 
> 老子可去你的自由发挥。
> 
> 料理台都是坐南朝北，爆豪的身后就是窗户，而轰在自己的前方。
> 
> 位置挺好，能看着这家伙，防止他用油把自己给炸了。爆豪心想，其实轰没必要学料理。不管是做饭还是别的什么家务，自己都能处理妥当，轰没必要……该死的。
> 
> 爆豪捏紧料理台边缘。
> 
> 他们不过是七天的恋人，现在想什么将来啊？！再过五天他们就没有关系了，轰当然得学会自己做饭。
> 
> 不对。
> 
> 他学不学会做饭关自己什么事？他就算饿死也不关自己的事！
> 
> 说着，爆豪从讲台上快速挑选出材料，放在自己的料理台上。
> 
> “爆豪你这么快就决定了？”上鸣凑过来：“你要做面食？”
> 
> “滚去做你自己的晚饭！”爆豪把上鸣踹回去后看见自己桌上对着自己的三个文字——「荞麦粉」。
> 
> “……”
> 
> 爆豪自暴自弃，开始说服自己这只是因为在「七天内」。
> 
> 做荞麦面对爆豪来说不难。行家说做出一碗好的荞麦面需要至少十几年的练习。对于爆豪这样拥有才能的人来说并不需要那么久。即便没有压面机，爆豪也能精准地控制面条保持相同的粗细。
> 
> 配料是简单的鸡肉、牛肉、胡萝卜、卷心菜和甘蓝。碍于爆豪被自家母亲长期的强制要求养成的习惯，胡萝卜切片以后又被切出花的形状。
> 
> 爆豪的料理没有多余的步骤，很快就把食材处理完搁置在一边。眼前的人也终于往讲台的方向去了。
> 
> 估摸着轰开火还需要点时间，爆豪打开另一袋面粉，一边分心去看轰的动作，一边揉着面团操作。
> 
> “你这家伙，再犹豫下去天都要黑了。”
> 
> “哦、爆豪，”轰被身后突然靠近的声音惊到：“我想好了要做什么，只是不知道要怎么开始。”
> 
> 爆豪看了眼桌上的东西，大致猜个方向：“蛋炒饭？”
> 
> “是蛋包饭…我隐约知道要怎么做，但是不太确定。”
> 
> “开火热锅。”
> 
> “什么？”
> 
> “开大火，热锅。”
> 
> 轰打开开关：“你做好了吗？”
> 
> “老子要做的很方便，用不着担心。”
> 
> 轰又看了看四周。不仅是爆豪，大家都在互相帮助。这让爆豪的行为一点也不显得突兀。轰又想起绿谷曾经说过，如果对方的行为慢吞吞的，爆豪会忍不住替人把事做了。
> 
> 轰犹豫道：“我是不是让你看不下去了？”
> 
> 爆豪难得觉得轰聪明了一回：“想什么呢，倒油，不用太多。”
> 
> 轰慢慢倾斜油罐，听从爆豪的话等待油热。
> 
> “老子只是想见证一下自己的恋人第一次做饭而已。”
> 
> “……嗯。”
> 
> 爆豪在脑子里把蛋包饭的料理步骤精简到极致：“先把胡萝卜、青豆和玉米放进去，然后用铲子翻炒。”
> 
> 食材接触到油，发出「噼里啪啦」的响动。轰拿木铲拨弄，同时等待爆豪的下一步指令。
> 
> “你要酱油炒饭还是想要清淡的炒饭？”爆豪不太确定轰既拿盐又拿酱油的骚操作。
> 
> “我想试试酱油炒饭。”
> 
> 爆豪拿过旁边盛着冷饭的碗。糖豆老师准备的很充分，连冷饭都备好了。爆豪用勺子将大块的米饭分开：“像这样，尽量把饭弄得分散一些。”
> 
> 轰接过碗，动作生涩地拨开饭块，偶尔听着爆豪的提示去拨弄一下锅里的配料，避免食材焦烂。
> 
> “行了，把饭倒进去，快速翻炒。”
> 
> 轰照做，然后爆豪握住了轰的右手：“先把饭用铲子的底面压平，然后用前端去切……像这样，很容易就能把米饭分开。自己试试。”
> 
> 轰没有爆豪的动作流畅，但渐渐找到手感，动作也开始加快。
> 
> “倒酱油，量你自己试着掌握看看。”
> 
> 爆豪不细说，轰自然知道爆豪的用意。于是轰只敢滴入一点点酱油。
> 
> “这连上色都不够。轰，倒酱油的时候手腕动一动，右手记得翻炒饭，让酱油更好地被吸收进去。”
> 
> 轰没控制好力道，爆豪知道这饭肯定咸了。轰也猜到了，于是求救般看向爆豪。
> 
> 爆豪终于知道轰拿糖过来是有意义的。虽然不是个好选择，爆豪还是把糖递过去：“先放一点点，然后你自己吃了以后再调味。”
> 
> 轰的「一点点」和爆豪的「一点点」显然不是同等单位计算的量。轰没有概念，认为五分之一勺是无法缓解一大碗饭的咸度的。
> 
> 本来咸甜调和就很难，爆豪放弃往里面添加冷饭也是有道理的。
> 
> 因为饭要糊了。
> 
> 轰来不及试味道，就被爆豪催促着把饭盛出来。
> 
> “不用洗锅子了，直接把蛋液倒进去。像刚才倒酱油那样活动手腕。你需要的是一个可以盛下饭的蛋饼，不是煎蛋那种大小。”
> 
> 轰的确这么做了，但蛋液就像蜗牛壳上的螺旋一样贴着锅底，然后顺着弧度汇集到中央。爆豪只得握住轰的左手一起捏着锅柄，旋转手腕，使蛋液均匀地圈出一个大的圆形。
> 
> “快问快答。你喜欢嫩一点的蛋饼还是焦一点的？”
> 
> “嫩一点的。”
> 
> “炒饭里喜欢有蛋液的还是喜欢没蛋液的。”
> 
> “喜欢没蛋液的。”
> 
> 于是爆豪握着轰的手操纵不粘锅往上抬起。蛋饼在低空翻转，金黄的蛋面瞬间平整地落在锅子上。
> 
> “爆豪，好厉害…”
> 
> “不是感叹的时候，赶紧把饭添进去，添在蛋饼的一半地方，快一点，不然另一面就要焦了。”
> 
> 添饭还是很简单的。
> 
> 刚把饭添完，爆豪就让轰把火关上。
> 
> 爆豪握着轰的右手，将上方的蛋饼小心翼翼地翻到炒饭的上面，用木铲的边角轻轻按压蛋包饭的边缘：“行了，盛到盘子里吧。”
> 
> 爆豪一时间没找到番茄酱，只能去讲台翻出一瓶拿过来：“喏。”
> 
> “嗯？”
> 
> “用番茄酱在蛋包饭上随便写或者画点什么。”
> 
> “比如？”
> 
> “你想干什么都行。”爆豪把番茄酱往轰的怀里一塞，二话不说开始清理轰的料理台。接着爆豪转身去自己的料理台：“冷冷再吃，很烫。还有，老子现在要去做自己的晚饭。”
> 
> 炸过的鸡肉进行二次油炸，沥干油后又用吸油纸吸去剩余的油。牛肉切块和切片的都有，切块的牛肉已经挑去筋后煮透，跟着切片的牛肉和先前炒得半熟的卷心菜一起丢进锅和荞麦面一起爆炒。等到差不多了，将胡萝卜片和甘蓝加进去继续翻炒。锅里飘出一丝焦香的时候，爆豪关火，把炒面悉数添进饭盒里。饭盒底部被爆豪添了一层锡纸保温，不时发出「噗呲噗呲」的声音。
> 
> 爆豪熟练地清洗完用具，正打算趁着凉面的时候把烤箱里的东西拿出来冷置：“爆豪，我写完了。”
> 
> 爆豪关上左边的烤箱开关，闻言站起来去看对方捧过来的蛋包饭。
> 
> 「爆豪 焦冻」。
> 
> “你、你……”爆豪结结巴巴，说不出话。
> 
> “因为是爆豪教我做的，没有爆豪的帮忙我是做不出来的。所以就想着写上爆豪和我的名字。”
> 
> 哦哦，是自己和那家伙的名字啊…
> 
> 是两个人的名字。
> 
> 两个名字中间还有空隙呢…
> 
> 才不是什么「爆豪焦冻」。
> 
> 就说嘛，这家伙应该没有蠢到不知道「爆豪焦冻」意味着什么……
> 
> “爆豪？”
> 
> “啊啊，没什么…”爆豪用力甩了甩脑袋，拿起自己的那份炒面和轰进行交换：“给你，闭嘴，去那边吃，老子还要收拾。”
> 
> “但是、”
> 
> “闭嘴。”爆豪有种不好的预感，深感自己下一秒要说的话又不是什么好句子。
> 
> “但、”
> 
> “说过了要给你做三餐的。”
> 
> “…但那是我第一次做，我也想、”
> 
> “这不算。下次，下次我不教你，你再做一次。”爆豪不敢去看轰，只能胡乱飘着视线，顺便注意有没有人发现这边的动静。
> 
> 轰很容易就被说服了，因为爆豪说的也没错。
> 
> 手上这份蛋包饭像是千金重，顺着爆豪的手一直压在心上。
> 
> 爆豪想吃，又不想吃。
> 
> 接着爆豪做了一件非常非常幼稚的事。他退到窗边，摸出手机，转身找了个角度按下快门。
> 
> 但是天色已经暗了，光线不是很好。于是爆豪又把蛋包饭放在料理台上，环顾周围，趁四周没人注意这边，接连拍了好几张照。
> 
> 晚上他们依旧没有泡澡。
> 
> 也没有选择乘电梯上楼。
> 
> 楼梯间的门在晚上十点以前都开着。
> 
> 爆豪牵着轰上楼，将对方抵着四楼的门板亲吻……怎么吻都觉得不够。
> 
> “嘴唇又肿起来了。”爆豪的拇指擦过轰的唇。
> 
> 轰没在意：“荞麦炒面很好吃。我吃得很饱，但还是想吃。”
> 
> “晚上没必要吃那么饱…下次我会注意的。”
> 
> 轰摇摇头：“爆豪…蛋包饭，是不是很难吃？我看你在吃完后喝了好几杯水。”
> 
> 平心而论，那蛋包饭的味道真的不好。很咸。糖因为加得太过匆促，分布得不均。
> 
> 但是爆豪的恋人滤镜很厚，厚到麻痹了爆豪的五感。在爆豪这儿，只要是轰做的，就算是地狱料理，爆豪也能面不改色吃下去。
> 
> 那几杯水是不可抗拒因素。
> 
> 因为蛋包饭确实又咸又甜。
> 
> 但「又甜」绝对不关番茄酱的事。番茄酱加得很好，非常好，好到额外给蛋包饭整体加了一百分。
> 
> 满分是十分。
> 
> “老子只是吃得太快…”爆豪别开脸，内心少许的清明让爆豪很想吼一句「老子从未吃过如此难吃的蛋包饭」，但说出来的话只能用一句「真香」形容：“蛋包饭很好吃。”
> 
> 爆豪对不起下一个会吃到轰的料理的人。
> 
> 不，只会是自己吃轰的料理，其他人都不行。
> 
> “你不用安慰我。”
> 
> “是真的…”
> 
> 的确有这一部分原因。那盘蛋包饭要不是飞速被吃进去，爆豪估摸着个性都不能阻止自己吐出来：“你是故意问出来羞辱老子吗？”
> 
> “不是的…好吃就好。”
> 
> 爆豪注意到轰放松的肩膀，心里软了一块。抬手去摸轰的发丝：“今天只是荞麦炒面…下次，两个人的时候，我再做你想吃的那种荞麦面。”
> 
> “嗯。”
> 
> 爆豪忽然想起什么：“你等我下。”
> 
> 轰看着爆豪进入房间，又看着爆豪再次走进楼梯间。
> 
> “喏，下午的时候做的。”爆豪把一个纸盒和一大袋饼干递给轰，别扭地转移视线：“饼干可以保存三天，蛋奶乐芙朗的话…你今天吃太多了，这个放进小冰箱可以存到明天。”
> 
> “都给我？”
> 
> “不然还会给谁？”爆豪没好气地哼了一声，自暴自弃：“你不喜欢甜食，老子没放多少糖。”
> 
> “谢谢……”轰提着点心，低着头看不清表情：“爆豪，我…我的料理水平不好，但是我会学的。”
> 
> “你不学也可以，老子又不会让你饿死。”
> 
> “可是、”可是我们只是七天的恋人。
> 
> “我知道。”
> 
> 轰不知道爆豪是不是真的知道自己在说什么，但轰明白爆豪比自己更清楚他们只是「七天恋人」这件事。
> 
> 因为爆豪更厌恶这场意外，更抗拒彼此的关系。
> 
> 所以轰没有继续提及。这个个性也不会允许自己在此时提起扫兴的话题。
> 
> 爆豪牵着轰走上五楼，两个人又贴着墙温存了一会儿，这才依依不舍地分开。
> 
> 还差一点点。
> 
> 还差一点点就要开口挽留对方了。
> 
> 还差一点点就要提出留宿的请求了。
> 
> 还差一点点。
> 
> 爆豪一脑袋砸在床上。
> 
> 还有五天。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爆轰中了个性，据说是会成为一周的恋人关系（x）。于是两个人开始口嫌体正直做出各种羞耻的糟糕的事，总之是非常非常不像自己会干的事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooc  
> 自己避雷自己避雷自己避雷

> **Day 3**
> 
> 爆豪突然惊醒。
> 
> 很困，但很清醒。
> 
> 他想见轰。
> 
> 爆豪伸出手向上抬。
> 
> 他想见的那个人就睡在自己的正上方。只要掌心一点火花，那个人就会掉下来…兴许正好会掉在自己怀里。
> 
> 太没出息了，爆豪胜己。
> 
> 不不不，那会砸死自己的吧。他可不想身上躺个阴阳脸睡觉。
> 
> 但他真的很想见轰。
> 
> 爆豪唾弃着自己，接着被震动的电话打断思考。
> 
> 「来电显示：半边混蛋」
> 
> 爆豪几乎是鲤鱼打挺从床上坐起来，接通电话的那刻，爆豪抑制住自己，让自己的声音不会显得太过激动：“…怎么了？”
> 
> “我突然很想见爆豪，然后醒了。我觉得爆豪跟我是一样的想法，所以我打给你…因为见不到，想听听你的声音。”
> 
> 轰已经用自己能想到的最婉转的方式告诉爆豪这是个性导致的，希望爆豪理解的同时又有些许失落。轰有一点点希望这不是因为个性……但这也可能是个性导致的：“抱歉…没有困扰到你吧？”
> 
> “没有，我也…我也刚好想要这么做…我怕打扰到你睡觉。”爆豪又慢慢躺下去，尽可能不弄出动静。
> 
> “轰。”
> 
> “嗯。”
> 
> “现在是零点十二分。”
> 
> “嗯。”
> 
> “电梯停止运作了，楼梯间也上锁了。”
> 
> “……嗯，”轰停了一会儿才开口：“我知道。我们现在只能这样。”
> 
> 爆豪也不再说话。刚才的几句是在告诉轰、也是在警告自己别做出什么出格的举动。
> 
> 两个人都很安静，隔着电话听着对方平稳的呼吸声。
> 
> “爆豪，别挂电话，行吗？”
> 
> “你以为我会想要挂电话吗？”
> 
> 电话另一头的人似乎笑了一声，浅浅的、很轻的一声气音。于是爆豪的心情也变得很好，唇角勾起：“晚安。”
> 
> “晚安，爆豪。”
> 
> 在对方入睡以前，爆豪又加上一句：“可以不用起早。”
> 
> “……嗯。”
> 
> 结果爆豪还是在和昨天差不多的时间点看见电梯里没睡醒的轰。
> 
> 可恶……出师不利。
> 
> 爆豪快步跨进电梯把人搂进怀里：“我说过可以不用起早吧？”
> 
> “但是我想见爆豪，所以起来了。”
> 
> 轰闭着眼，爆豪也没再打扰轰的补眠，只是克制地落下一个亲吻，直到电梯到达一楼的提示音响起，爆豪的嘴唇才离开轰的脸颊。
> 
> 将轰安置在沙发上，爆豪脱下自己的外套盖在轰的身上。从柜子里取出围裙套上。
> 
> 今天轮到爆豪做早饭。
> 
> 因为爆豪太擅长料理，又嫌弃别人碍手碍脚，所以轮班做饭的时候只有爆豪一个人。这就方便爆豪在做料理的时候搞些别人无法察觉的小动作。
> 
> 比如轰不会知道自己盘子里的是米饺，而别人盘子里的只是普通煎饺；自己碗里的茶泡饭配的是特别调味过的煎茶，而别人的茶泡饭配的只是一般煎茶。
> 
> 放在三天前，爆豪是绝对不屑于做这种事的。别的情侣间怎么做爆豪管不着，但在爆豪看来，要是自己和谁交往，一定不会做出这么幼稚的事。
> 
> 然而爆豪就是这么做了。
> 
> 现在的爆豪已经连羞耻心都快丢掉了。因为要是再揣着这玩意儿，爆豪说不定真会找块空地炸个坑把自己埋进去填上。
> 
> 虽然做饭的是爆豪，但洗碗是别人负责的。不然排班表不好安排。
> 
> 今天尾白落了东西在房间，轰不得不等在楼下。于是爆豪也故意拖缓节奏，硬是等到轰出门，才和切岛他们一起走去教学楼。
> 
> 爆豪把他们的初吻安排得很好。他们就像普通学校的情侣那样有了秘密基地，阳光和空气都正好，青涩的吻很甜。
> 
> 他们后来也亲吻了很多次。
> 
> 解释这些的原因无非是给现下的情况一个合理说明。
> 
> 他们无需再顾忌地点和环境，可以在课间时分躲在厕所最后一间单间里接吻。如果下课时间短，他们也会大胆地躲在距离教室近的厕所。轰或是蹲坐在马桶盖上，或是被爆豪托着臀部举起来、双腿勾着爆豪的腰……总之他们有很多办法能让外面以为单间里面只有一个人。
> 
> 同班同学就隔着单薄的一扇门板在外面。他们谈论、嬉笑，丝毫不知道门板后的爆豪和轰在做些什么禁忌的事情。当事人自然能加倍体会到这份刺激。两个人之间还都只是温润如水的亲吻，拥抱时却都能感受到对方腿间燃起的欲望。
> 
> 好在他们两个人将时间控制得很好。
> 
> 预备铃总能在必要的时候响起。
> 
> 撇开个性的强制性，在时间紧迫的时候，两个人的自制力会短暂地恢复正常，快速平复欲望，整理好彼此以后返回教室。
> 
> 按照爆豪嘲讽的话来说，这真是谢天谢地谢谢命运。
> 
> 午休的时候两个人都比昨天显得冷静。认真地用「午睡」这个理由好好解释自己即将要去做什么，安排好以后、离开同学的视线以后，两个人的步伐都比平时要快。
> 
> 他们迫不及待地想要见到对方。
> 
> 今天的轰入睡得比爆豪早。在睡眠这方面轰更讲究。晚十早七的作息牢牢地被轰的身体记住。向来好眠的轰一旦减少睡眠就会显得比平时累，那是可以显露在眼睛下方的异常。
> 
> 爆豪的食指轻轻刮过对方的黑眼圈，隐约知道今天已经避免不了要同床共枕这件事。
> 
> 下午是救援训练。
> 
> 轰和绿谷一组。
> 
> 爆豪刚和蛙吹结束训练，正在撤下自己手臂上的装置。手上熟练地拆卸，眼神却盯着不远处的混蛋半边脸。
> 
> 好死不死的，竟然跟废久一组。
> 
> 爆豪哼了一声，就近坐到旁边的大石块上。这个位置在众人后方，不会被察觉到异常，又可以拥有更宽阔的视野。
> 
> 这该死的个性今天怎么没发挥逆天改命的作用，怎么就没把自己和轰分一组呢？
> 
> 算了，跟废久一组也行。起码废久会注意阴阳脸的安全。
> 
> 爆豪勉强找了个能信服的理由，支着下巴看训练。
> 
> 也许是个性听见了爆豪的咒骂，感受到爆豪并非发自内心的大度，察觉到爆豪最深处的一丝欲望。
> 
> 它开始起效了。
> 
> **「Tip 3：嫉妒可以是无中生有，但是占有欲是绝对存在的，容不下一丝杂质。」**
> 
> 爆豪似乎又变回三天前的我行我素，就算不泡澡也没有等轰一起回房间，而是一个人自顾自往楼梯间走。轰急忙追上去，进入楼梯间以后叫了爆豪好几次都没有得到回应。眼看爆豪就要从四楼出口回房，轰半跑半跨地跳上台阶拉住爆豪，语气里带着怒意：“你到底在生气什么？”
> 
> 爆豪深呼吸，没有回答。
> 
> 轰对爆豪的了解没有爆豪对轰那样透彻，对于爆豪生气的征兆与特点也没有对应起来。一般程度的生气，爆豪会扯着嗓子回嘴吵闹，或者不屑于回应而无视对方。如果爆豪真的生气了，且生气的程度不轻，爆豪整个人会异常冷静，表面看上去没什么变化，但周遭的低气压却让人难以忽视。
> 
> 现在的爆豪就是这样。看上去和平时没两样，但那双眼睛太过平静，肩膀虽然垮着，但线条很硬。
> 
> “爆豪，在这方面我不聪明，我不擅长，所以如果我惹你生气了，请你直接告诉我。”
> 
> 爆豪依旧不说话。
> 
> 轰抓着爆豪的手，后者没有甩开。只是这一点就让轰平息自己被莫名其妙放置的怒火。轰尝试着换一个角度发言：“爆豪，我们只有四天了……我不想跟你冷战。”
> 
> 爆豪的呼吸停滞了一秒，然后无声地呼出一口气：“老子知道那是训练，所以可以不计较。但是不代表我不会因为是训练时发生的事就不生气。”
> 
> “训练的时候？”轰第一反应是绿谷为了救自己而把自己扑倒的事：“绿谷救了我。我知道作为恋人应该避免这样的接触，但那是、”
> 
> “现在别给我扯废久！是，老子是不喜欢你平时和他多接触，老子承认会吃醋。但能怎么办？我跟你本来就瞒着别人，而且我不会因为自己的原因去阻止你交友。”
> 
> “那你在生气什么？”
> 
> “老子在气自己的无能为力啊混蛋！”爆豪低吼出声。
> 
> 这是第三次。
> 
> 这是第三次爆豪深刻地意识到自己的无能，自己的弱小。
> 
> 第一次，没有足够的力量保护自己。
> 
> 第二次，因为弱小而让欧鲁麦特做出牺牲。
> 
> 第三次，没有立场去保护自己的喜欢的人。
> 
> 当爆豪看见落石从轰的正上方坠下，整个人就想不管不顾冲出去。不管别人会怎么想，也不管四天以后要怎么相处。他想疯狂使用个性，想把整个模拟场炸成平地，想消灭一切可能会伤害轰的潜在威胁。
> 
> 那一刻，爆豪只想把轰护在身下。
> 
> 但是爆豪忍住了。在个性的影响下，爆豪竟然忍住了这股冲动。
> 
> 他知道他不能这么做。
> 
> 至少现在还不能。
> 
> 他们只是地下情，只是时限七天的恋人。
> 
> 他们还不够强大，没有足够的底气来迎接世俗的眼光。
> 
> 爆豪找了无数理由，疯狂地说服自己、说服那该死的个性。爆豪一直持续着思考，他做得很好，他做到了，他忍住了。
> 
> 但他没法忍受轰把自己置身于危险之中。
> 
> 这是他唯一无法说服、永远也无法说服自己不生气的事。
> 
> “你是因为我差点被落石砸到的事生气？”
> 
> Thank god。
> 
> 混蛋阴阳脸还有点自知之明。
> 
> “那是我不小心…是我不好，没注意到身后的环境，”轰反省道：“13号老师和相泽老师已经训责过我了，我知道自己错在哪里。”
> 
> “你知道？”爆豪听着听着，怒气又上来了：“你知道什么啊你知道？你看看你现在在做什么。你说你知道自己错在哪里，可你根本不知道改。”
> 
> “什么意思？”
> 
> 爆豪转过身，因为跟轰有一级台阶的高低差，爆豪低头直视轰的眼睛：“你到现在都没有一点危机意识？”
> 
> “危机意识？现在？”轰往周围看了看，又往后看了眼接下去的十七级台阶：“我不觉得我会掉下去。”
> 
> 轰又将爆豪的手拽得更紧一点：“而且爆豪不会让我掉下去的，对吗？”
> 
> 是这样没错。只要自己在轰的身边就绝不会让他摔下去。
> 
> “我不是这个意思！”爆豪握住轰的手，握得很紧，紧到轰可以确信手背上会有红痕：“我是指我自己啊笨蛋！你要提防的不只是战场上的危险，不只有身边可能出现的意外…就算是我，你也要防着啊！”
> 
> “我为什么要防着你？”轰的眼神没有躲闪：“我明白爆豪你的意思，我应该时刻拥有警惕性。但是爆豪，我相信你。”
> 
> 爆豪内心叫嚣着，他想骂人。他想暴躁地说「你怎么就没被落石砸中，说不定能砸出点智商」，或者直接把真心话说出口，像是「老子会伤害你的，老子想炸死你」。但爆豪明白自己改写不了个性安排好的剧本：“老子不是这个意思！”
> 
> “我知道，就算是最亲近的人，自己最相信的人也可能做出…的事，”轰的手虚掩住脸上的烫伤：“我不怪母亲，她不是故意的，是我自己…啊，爆豪，你是不是想要我做事以前再多思考一下？”
> 
> “…你现在确实应该好好思考一下了。”
> 
> 轰还没理解爆豪的意思，被爆豪拽着跌跌撞撞拉进爆豪的房间。「打扰了」也没说完，左脚绊右脚的傻瓜行为让轰跌落在地上。爆豪没有扶起轰，而是顺势让轰背靠床的边缘坐在地上。
> 
> 爆豪没有询问轰有没有摔伤。轰摔倒的时候爆豪一直盯着轰，手腕用了巧劲，让轰的跌倒之势减弱至少一半。从爆豪的估测来看这样的摔跤连淤青都不会造成。
> 
> 爆豪跟着半跪下来，双手撑在轰的两侧，把轰圈在自己的阴影之下：“你现在在想什么？”
> 
> “在想这好像是我第一次进爆豪的房间。”
> 
> 这笨蛋真的没点自知之明。
> 
> “除此以外呢？”
> 
> “…打扰了？”
> 
> “还有呢？”
> 
> “嗯…想跟爆豪接吻。”
> 
> “所以说你这家伙……一点危机感都没有。”
> 
> 从外表和脾气来看，爆豪不是温柔的人。他暴躁但不冲动，偏激但又理性。只是爆豪这三天对自己太过温柔，以至于轰都要忘记爆豪并不是一直都温柔的人这件事。
> 
> 他们的吻第一次如此激烈。爆豪横冲直撞、蛮不讲理，唇舌肆意肆虐轰的口腔，在填满爆豪的气息以前，爆豪不会停止。
> 
> 于是轰第一次真正地体会到爆豪对自己的绝对占有欲。不容反抗，不留余地。
> 
> 轰知道爆豪在生气什么了。
> 
> 自己早该注意到的。
> 
> 从爆豪在楼梯间直视自己的那双猩红色瞳孔中就该意识到。这不是简单的注视，是野兽盯上猎物、国王圈属所有物的眼神。
> 
> 爆豪想要伤害轰，想要将轰监禁在他身边。
> 
> 啊啊…不是没有注意到。
> 
> 是故意忽视掉。
> 
> 轰的双手从地板上抬起，顺着爆豪的上臂，沿着肌肉线条去找爆豪撑在自己两边的手。对方的手紧捏着床沿，轰抠不开，只能把手覆在爆豪的手背上。
> 
> 轰的举动有些反常，爆豪停下侵略：“你在做什么？”
> 
> “哈啊、”轰刚从缺氧的状态中恢复，喘气道：“想牵手。也想拥抱…但是你压着我，我没办法去抱你。”
> 
> “轰焦冻你怎么就不明白？！我可能、”
> 
> “我明白的，我真的明白。”轰的手从爆豪手掌下方去撬，在爆豪分神的同时将手指穿过对方的间隙，十指相扣：“但是爆豪不会伤害我的。这些不算伤害…”
> 
> “因为我跟爆豪的心情…是一样的啊……”
> 
> 轰引着爆豪的手往下，将对方的手背贴在自己的欲望上。
> 
> 爆豪的手一震，略微惊讶地去看轰。后者别开脸，脸颊直至耳朵都红透了。
> 
> 非常的……可爱。
> 
> 爆豪感觉自己的喉咙非常干燥，胸口烧着一团火。他捏了捏被轰握着的手：“轰，松开。”
> 
> 轰的脸似乎更红了，犹豫着松开手，嘴里小声地提出建议：“能不能关灯？”
> 
> 轰知道大家都是男生，又不是没有一起洗过澡…只是那时候不会特别去注意私密部位，也不是…也不是这个气氛。再说现在轰对爆豪并不是纯洁无垢的同班同学交情，如今要做这种事确实太为难轰了。
> 
> “不能。”
> 
> 爆豪毫不留情地拒绝。食指已经挑起轰的裤缝，爆豪故意用慢动作往下拉：“我想好好地看看你。”
> 
> 爆豪没有余裕去因为这种肉麻话羞耻唾弃。正直的自爱少年爆豪从来没有遇到过这种艳情事。他从来没有想象过有一天他会在学校宿舍跟一个相同性别的男生激烈亲吻，更没想过自己会去脱人家的裤子。
> 
> 内裤和居家裤被爆豪勾着往下拉，然后食指一松，裤子边缘弹回轰的身上，精准地贴在轰的囊袋下方，疼得轰发出一声痛呼。
> 
> 轰的上衣因为之前的热吻皱在一起，肚脐露在外面。纤瘦有劲的腰身，即便男性化的腹肌相对明显，爆豪也没有任何反感或者不适。
> 
> 爆豪很清楚自己喜欢的人是个男性。
> 
> 轰焦冻是男性。
> 
> 爆豪知道自己贪心。他还觊觎着更上面的肌肤。但爆豪也知道自己不可以。如果再把衣服往上推，就会露出轰的两处乳首，他精致的锁骨……
> 
> 他的上半身会完全属于爆豪……
> 
> 爆豪现在不能想这些。
> 
> 他现在只要想着如果让轰的肚脐一直露在外面，他喜欢的男孩子第二天会肚子疼。
> 
> 这点可能很好地说服了个性。
> 
> 因为爆豪做到了。他把轰的衣服往下拉至小腹。
> 
> 轰的阴毛和他的头发一样分为红白色。也许换个时间换个地点爆豪可能会嘲讽一句「哪儿都是半边混蛋」，但此时此刻爆豪觉得这个样子非常可爱。
> 
> 说不出来哪里可爱。
> 
> 但这个半边混蛋就是非常可爱。
> 
> 原本半勃的性器愣是被爆豪看硬了。软软的柱身一点一点翘起来，趁着还能逞威风的时候直挺挺地指着爆豪。
> 
> 肉粉色，没有那么多青筋，没怎么被粗暴使用的柱身甚至还显得稚嫩，一点也不凶狠。在爆豪看来就是一只瑟瑟发抖的幼年兔子面对一只巨大粗暴的成年雄狮。
> 
> 下面两个囊袋鼓鼓的，可以看出眼前的人已经很久没有释放过欲望。因为裤腰勒紧了囊袋下方，两个囊袋不得已垂在裤腰褶皱的上方，和深色的居家裤形成强烈的视觉效果。
> 
> 轰等了会儿，没等到爆豪动作。欲望起来有几分钟了，轰自己都能感觉到那地方在颤抖。这会儿顾不上羞涩，转过脸半是生气半是催促道：“你看够了没？”
> 
> “怎么可能看够啊？”
> 
> 这是什么糟心的变态回答？看一个男性的性器官就算了，还觉得怎么都看不够……爆豪还没在内心咒骂，就听见自己说出了更糟心的话：“老子会看一辈子的，你觉得什么时候算够？”
> 
> 轰连肩膀都缩紧了。他难以想象这些话会从爆豪的嘴里说出来，更不敢相信爆豪刚才竟然说了「一辈子」。
> 
> 不是「七天」，是「一辈子」。
> 
> 轰缓缓地呼出一口气，然后把手伸向爆豪。他看见自己抽开裤腰上的结绳，看见自己的手指提着对方的裤子往下拉，看见对方早就精神的性器弹出来。
> 
> 轰看见自己的手覆了上去。
> 
> “轰？！”爆豪闷哼一声，立刻抓住对方的手：“你可以不用这么做。”
> 
> 轰抬眸瞥了一眼爆豪。
> 
> 爆豪说不出那是个怎样的「瞥」。眼睛里带着害羞，带着执着，带着责怪，带着催促，带着对自己的喜欢。
> 
> 但是绝对没有带着犹豫和茫然。
> 
> 于是爆豪松开手，转而去握轰的性器。
> 
> “先等一下，”轰喘了一声：“你先别弄我。”
> 
> “……艹。”
> 
> 这声「别弄我」给了爆豪最后一击，撩得爆豪整个人都泛起了鸡皮疙瘩。明明是类似于指令的口气，但落在爆豪耳朵里，话音婉转，尾调绵软，分明就是撒娇，还带着一股嗔怪。
> 
> 手上的东西又涨大了一点，轰也不知道自己哪里戳中了爆豪，只能将两只手都摸上去。
> 
> 轰本人不是没有自慰经验，但是过程可以说相当惨淡。对于轰来说这不过是解决生理问题，舒不舒服是次要，效率才是第一位。因此轰的自慰手段无非是教科书上委婉的那个描述——上下反复来回撸。
> 
> 只是这次不是撸自己的，而是撸对象的。方向不对，角度不对，轻重拿捏也不清楚…总之平时那点经验手段完全没有用处。轰只能双手交握，沿着爆豪性器的表面来回摸。
> 
> 手下的东西太过烫人，筋络「突突」地跳动，贴着轰的掌心。而轰的心跳仿佛也汇集到掌心。两处心跳重合在一起，透过筋络和掌心碰撞。
> 
> 真是要死。
> 
> 爆豪捂住脸，还是没忍住。他伸手握住轰的那处开始有技巧地慰抚。
> 
> “等、爆豪、等一下、”轰空出一只手去推搡：“我不是说了别…”
> 
> “喜欢的人就在眼前，老子怎么可能忍得住……”
> 
> 爆豪不像轰那样单纯追求效率。对爆豪来说一件事情既然做了，就要做到最好。自慰这种事既然需要消耗时间，那就不能白白浪费这点时间。爆豪会琢磨怎么能让这个过程变得更加完美。尽管这么解释有点奇怪，但在现在这种关键时刻，爆豪对于完美的偏执算是帮了大忙。
> 
> 他的手掌有规律地上下撸动。跟轰的手不一样，因为长期在手掌上爆炸，爆豪的手上有一层很薄的茧。而爆豪恰好知道怎么利用这层粗糙去给轰稚嫩的表面给予刺激。
> 
> 爆豪的手没有一味地贴合性器。手腕不断翻动，手指时而顺着阴毛往下摸，时而又从囊袋那里揉捏，游刃有余地玩弄那两个鼓鼓的小球。
> 
> 轰被爆豪弄得不断低喘，整个人往下陷。原本后背直直地靠着床，现在只能用头勉强抵着床沿。自打第一声喘息漏出来，轰便用仅有的理智咬住自己的手背。可是个性太强，爆豪的技术又太好，轰根本咬不住，从笨拙的动作里溢出声音。
> 
> 发现这样做没效果的轰干脆放弃挣扎，伸出手想要再次去帮爆豪。爆豪眼睛一眯：“我没事……”
> 
> 轰看了一眼爆豪已经涨成深色的地方：“可是这样…舒服的就只有我一个……”
> 
> 爆豪当然不会告诉轰，自己光是撸对方的性器就差点要让自己射了。
> 
> 于是爆豪右腿的膝盖往前一顶，用力分开轰从刚才就试图合拢的双腿。爆豪的膝盖压在轰的左腿上，自己的左腿往前，膝盖穿过轰的右腿下方。将轰的身体拉直，爆豪靠过去，彼此的下身贴合在一起。
> 
> “爆豪？！”
> 
> 轰终于发出了惊慌失措的呼声，两只手都去推爆豪。只是力气软绵绵的，也不知道是个性还是因为自己，总之没有推动爆豪分毫。
> 
> 爆豪的手掌从轰的那边圈住两人的性器，只有手指勉强能够到自己那部分：“现在知道害怕了？”
> 
> 轰没想到爆豪现在还记着生气的事，皱着眉瞪爆豪，可是模样却跟生气搭不上边：“我才没有害怕。就算你这么做，我也不会认为爆豪是在伤害我。”
> 
> “啧、”爆豪咂了一声。他就快到临界点了，本想趁着轰刚才的表情再忍痛好好教育一下对方，但对方那个欲拒还迎一样的眼神反倒把爆豪刺激得快要射：“你还真是……”
> 
> 诱人犯罪。
> 
> 爆豪的手指惩罚一样故意磨蹭轰的龟头。那个地方最为稚嫩、最为敏感。爆豪用茧慢慢摩擦，甚至去搔刮顶端小小的孔缝。爆豪的手指很长，动作的同时完全不影响手掌抚摸撸动柱身，还能一边撸一边轻重不一地揉捏。
> 
> “嗯、哼嗯…”
> 
> 轰的手先是攥着爆豪胸口的衣服，接着滑落到爆豪的衣摆。现在只能垂在地上，想要握拳却发现根本没什么力气。
> 
> 手指不能很好地安抚自己的欲望，爆豪干脆松开自己那部分，让自己的性器贴着轰的表面摩擦。
> 
> 轰一边感受来自爆豪右手的服务，一边感受到爆豪的那里碾压、摩擦自己。相贴的地方烫得像是会烧起来。
> 
> 爆豪的手指最先感觉到轰的铃口不断溢出透明的前列腺液。温热的液体染上爆豪的性器，他们的摩擦更加顺滑。
> 
> 轰先忍不住了。
> 
> 这个认知让爆豪的内心好受很多。别扭又不讲道理的某种尊严让爆豪强忍到现在，如今总算能松一口气。
> 
> 两人的前液很好地润滑表面，爆豪挺胯的速度越来越快，手也有意识地加倍安抚。
> 
> “要、要出来嗯、了…”轰的肩膀缩得很厉害，身体弯成一张绷紧的弓。大腿和腰腹都在发颤，额头最上方抵着爆豪的肩膀：“爆…爆豪？！”
> 
> “等我一下。”
> 
> 爆豪也没好到哪里去。刚才让轰先射的想法早就被抛到九霄云外，现在食指蛮横地压住轰的出口，偏偏还用指腹去摩擦刺激。
> 
> 轰的喉咙里发出一声声呜咽，手臂抬上来拍打爆豪，抗议爆豪。
> 
> 爆豪感觉到指腹下跳动的铃口，能感受到那股液体拼命想要冲破自己的束缚。这让爆豪更加兴奋。
> 
> 快速地摩擦了几十下，爆豪松开轰的同时，两个人一起到达高潮。
> 
> 轰一下子失了力，往后半倒在床上，脖子搁着床沿。
> 
> 最先缓过来的是爆豪。他抬头想去问轰有没有哪里不舒服，刚看一眼就忘了自己想问什么。
> 
> 轰的脸上都是汗，额发黏在一边，整个人泛着一股不寻常的粉色。原本清明通透的异瞳此刻都蒙上一层雾。嘴巴微张，嘴角还留有涎水的痕迹。刚才轰的姿势不是很好，低着头高潮的时候，两人的精液都有溅射到轰的脸上。爆豪没办法辨认轰睫毛上的、脸颊上的、嘴唇上和下巴上的精液到底是谁的。
> 
> 管它是谁的……
> 
> 爆豪俯身上去亲吻轰的眼睛、鼻尖、嘴唇。像是高潮过后的温存，又像是为了平复即将燃起的下一波欲望。
> 
> 等到两个人都冷静下来，闹钟上显示的第二位数字已经改了两次。
> 
> “今晚就睡下来吧。”
> 
> “……好。”轰为难地看着自己的衣服，上面沾上了精液：“我得去楼上拿衣服。”
> 
> 说这话的时候爆豪正好拿出一件私服，琢磨几秒以后便点头：“换了这件以后再上去……顺便拿下你明天早上要换的衣服。”
> 
> 轰一愣。
> 
> “不想睡久一点吗？”
> 
> 这还真是诱人到无法抗拒的理由。
> 
> 轰换衣服的时候爆豪还是避开了。因为明天是金曜日，他们还得上学，所以两人只发泄了一次就收手。爆豪很怕自己看到轰的身体以后会忍不住。
> 
> 虽然轰的身高比爆豪高一点，但爆豪的肌肉线条比轰饱满，不是后者那样紧致的身材，比较偏向饱满。因此轰穿着爆豪的衣服也不觉得紧身，甚至还能松松领口。
> 
> 爆豪把门打开，确认走廊里没有人以后才领着轰去楼梯间，然后站在原地等待。
> 
> 等待的过程里爆豪始终没想明白他们是怎么发展到第三天就互撸的地步。在把轰拉进房间的时候，爆豪很单纯很单纯、真的非常单纯地以为自己最多就是打一顿轰的屁股，类似于那谁之前说起的恋人情趣。
> 
> 这绝对是半边脸的错。
> 
> 要不是他摔倒了，姿势不对，爆豪一定不会跟轰互撸的。
> 
> 也不是。
> 
> 万一他趴着，自己说不定就跳过这个环节直接进行最后一步了。
> 
> 阴阳脸这个摔…摔得好啊。
> 
> 摔得真妙。
> 
> 入睡的时候没有轰想象的地铺。爆豪自然而然就把轰推进床的里侧，然后掀开被子上床。
> 
> 没什么不对的。
> 
> 轰想。
> 
> 他们是互相撸过的关系了，又是恋人……睡一起再正常不过了。
> 
> 这么想着，轰也极其自然地抬手回抱住爆豪。他想跟爆豪道一声晚安，这是很新鲜的体验。但开口说的话和轰想象的不一样：“我把洗漱用品也带下来了。”
> 
> 爆豪想起刚才看见的鼓鼓的小背包：“难怪包被塞得这么厉害。”
> 
> “嗯…睡久一点是很好，但是要说理由的话，我想跟爆豪待久一点。”
> 
> 轰已经开始困倦，眼睛慢慢闭起来。说完了最关键的话，轰放松下身体，即将进入睡眠。嘴里的话也变得绵软：“晚安…爆豪……”
> 
> 爆豪愣了会儿，最后只能在内心默默地骂了几句混蛋阴阳脸。
> 
> 撩完人就睡，不管不顾还没点防备……要是自己把轰压了该怎么办？！
> 
> 明天要上学，不能让轰太累……爆豪又开始催眠自己。
> 
> 嘀咕了一阵，爆豪冷静下来。落了一个吻在轰的额头，轻声道：“晚安。”
> 
> 我的……
> 
> 恋人。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爆轰中了个性，据说是会成为一周的恋人关系（x）。于是两个人开始口嫌体正直做出各种羞耻的糟糕的事，总之是非常非常不像自己会干的事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooc  
> 自己避雷自己避雷自己避雷

> **Day 4**
> 
> 轰从来没想过有一天早上醒过来会是在别人的怀里。轰知道自己的睡相不好，也许是这个原因才导致自己一晚上都被抱得死死的。
> 
> 轰没有想过会有恋人，更不可能想过结婚。他不会去想象新婚第二天，早上一睁眼就能近距离看见心爱之人的睡颜，没有想过他们可能会慵懒地交换一个甜甜的吻，互道一声早安。
> 
> 现在轰睁开眼，看见爆豪安静的睡脸。
> 
> 爆豪不说话的时候谁都不能反驳他是个池面。爆豪长得很好看，不是那种小白脸，是这样就算只是闭着眼睡觉都能让人感受到侵略野性的张狂。
> 
> 明明大家都是37.5℃的正常体温，轰却觉得爆豪的怀抱很烫，烫得他昏昏欲睡，就想这样再睡过去……睡不醒也没关系。
> 
> 如果这就是自己的坟墓，轰甘之如饴。
> 
> 这也是个性的作用吧？
> 
> 轰不知道。
> 
> 他分不清哪些是自己想的，哪些是因为个性才想的。但不管是什么原因，总归是脑子里冒出来的不可忽视的想法。
> 
> 从轰的角度看不到闹钟时间。不过既然闹钟没响，那一定是在爆豪起床时间以前。
> 
> 还可以再睡一会儿。
> 
> 爆豪因为某个撩人的混蛋，导致自己睡得比较晚。但也是因为这个混蛋，爆豪睡得异常安稳。怀里多出来的人意外地没有让爆豪觉得不适，就连半夜开始闹腾的睡相都可以容忍。
> 
> 现在他就安静地躺在怀里，依恋地靠着自己。平日里像这样什么都不做就可以让爆豪不爽，现在轰也是这样安分不招惹，爆豪却觉得轰已经把自己撩热了。
> 
> 真是他的命门。
> 
> 爆豪侧过脸看了看闹钟，距离铃响还有十分钟。爆豪抬手关掉闹铃，不想让声音吵到轰。脑子里快速算着时间安排，替轰规划了额外十五分钟的睡眠。
> 
> 抓住轰的手，想在不打扰轰的睡眠的前提下拉开环在自己后背的手。轰察觉到了，蹭一蹭爆豪的肩膀，反倒把衣服抓得更紧。
> 
> 真是……混蛋。
> 
> 爆豪还从没觉得大清早压抑欲望是一件如此困难的事。
> 
> 等到爆豪费劲巧力挪开轰，翻身下床换完衣服，注意到角落的书包。
> 
> 啊……好像忘记重要的事了。
> 
> 爆豪顾不得让轰赖床，伸手去摇对方：“醒醒，起床了。”
> 
> 刚睡醒的轰异常磨人，把爆豪的急切和脾气都磨没了。好不容易把人拖起来洗漱，爆豪终于记起把人提前叫起来的原因：“你作业做完了吗？”
> 
> “嗯？”轰懒懒地系扣子：“做完了。”
> 
> 爆豪松了口气，转而挑起眉：“什么时候做的？”
> 
> 两个人课间的时候几乎都在跑厕所，午休又一起躲在秘密基地睡午觉，昨晚还……
> 
> “救援训练以后，你生气不理我。”
> 
> 这种回答方式和平时不一样。虽然回答了爆豪的问题，更多程度上是在控诉爆豪昨天对自己的态度。
> 
> 爆豪被突如其来的指责弄得尴尬，食指蹭了蹭鼻子，转而反应过来自己没什么好尴尬的，自己又没有错。
> 
> “你还敢提！”爆豪捏着轰的鼻子：“听好了，再把自己置身危险当中，老子就亲自炸了你！”
> 
> “唔……下次我会注意的。”
> 
> “你还想有下一次？！”
> 
> 轰被爆豪捏着鼻子，脸憋得有些红：“我知道了，不会有下一次了。”
> 
> 鼻子被松开，轰揉了揉：“爆豪终于明白你不会伤害我这件事了吗？”
> 
> “哈？”
> 
> 爆豪自己不系领带，但帮轰系领带的动作非常娴熟：“这也是你要注意的吧？别给老子惹火！”
> 
> 轰突然被爆豪逗笑了，眼看爆豪又要发怒，赶紧收了笑意：“爆豪的作业做完了吗？”
> 
> 爆豪有提前学习的习惯，自然会顺带把配套作业做掉。不只是作业本，书本课后的习题也会做完。这会儿自然不会担心这种问题：“废话！”
> 
> “那么…在出门以前还有时间……对吧？”
> 
> 为了不让别人看起来自己和轰像是泌尿系统出故障，爆豪有意地让两个人克制着去厕所的次数。
> 
> 同时也为了在厕所的时候可以尽情亲昵，爆豪会减少水分摄入，轰也会避开相见的时候单独去厕所解决。
> 
> 这么想着，轰站起身准备去趟厕所。回头发现有人聚在后门，自己并不方便从后门出去。轰斟酌了左右两边的过道，毫不犹豫选择左边。
> 
> 爆豪正用手机看新闻。
> 
> 头顶忽然有什么阴影覆盖，耳边是一声熟悉的「哦」。
> 
> 爆豪伸手得毫不犹豫，在轰坠落的瞬间接住对方，然后拉进怀里。
> 
> “抱歉…爆豪。”
> 
> “轰くん！没事吧？”绿谷急忙站起来。他察觉到自己的桌脚挡到什么，但没想到轰又刚好把手掌支在自己的书本上。那本书被搁在边缘，大半本都悬在外面。轰的手按住的同时，那本书也往下掉。
> 
> “哦，没事。”
> 
> “这不愧是爆豪，反应力还是一等一的高。”
> 
> “是昨天的救援训练起效了吗？爆豪竟然主动救轰。”
> 
> “诶，不是前两天爆豪くん才为轰くん献身吗？”
> 
> “啊——？谁会为这个半边混蛋献身？！”
> 
> 说到救援训练，爆豪现在可是气得不得了。这个阴阳脸早上才承诺过会小心、会注意，结果没过几个小时就给老子整幺蛾子：“你靠够了没？靠够了就给老子起来！”
> 
> 轰当然知道自己为什么惹对方生气，绝不仅仅是因为同学的调笑，而是自己又让爆豪担心了。
> 
> 其实轰可以撑住的。
> 
> 不管是绿谷的桌子、还是再往前耳郎的椅背，甚至可以借用爆豪的肩膀。
> 
> 但是轰都没有这么做。
> 
> 他是故意倒下去的。
> 
> 是对爆豪的相信，也是自己的任性。
> 
> 轰借着爆豪的支撑慢吞吞直起身体，双手滑下爆豪的手臂，然后在别人看不到的时候勾了勾爆豪的手指。
> 
> 好的。
> 
> 爆豪更生气了。
> 
> 这家伙连早上那句「别惹火」都没听进去。
> 
> 下一秒，爆豪看见轰转过身时嘴角藏着的笑意。
> 
> 真是个…混蛋。
> 
> 爆豪也不去看新闻了。粗暴地喝了两口水，然后跟在轰的身后往厕所去。
> 
> 两个人都是卡着上课时间回来的。回教室的时候轰走的后门。
> 
> 为了不被人注意到自己有些红肿的嘴唇。
> 
> 因为是金曜日，学校会比平时早一个小时放学。向老师申请过的学生可以允许在这天回家。上街也可以，但必须在固定时间给老师报平安，也必须在七点以前回宿舍，或是回家。如果纯粹是去逛街，必须要两个及其以上的人同行前往。
> 
> 切岛他们提前借了碟片，打算在美好的晚上看两场电影。他们邀请了爆豪，被后者无情地拒绝。
> 
> 绿谷需要回家一趟，饭田则去看望他的哥哥。尾白和障子答应帮砂藤尝试新的甜品菜单，女孩子大多被吸引过去。
> 
> 爆豪需要去趟超市…也许并不需要特别去跑一趟。但是他需要一个出门的理由。
> 
> 他排除掉熟悉的人，能带出去的只有阴阳脸一个。
> 
> 相泽老师刚巧不在，麦克老师几乎是挑眉瞪着申请表，「哟」了好几声才签下名字。
> 
> 轰不觉得出门有什么好的。他们不能在大庭广众之下牵手，不能拥抱，不能接吻。但轰不想驳了爆豪的兴致，再说爆豪有想买的东西。
> 
> 至少他们还是待在一起的。
> 
> 爆豪恰恰想得和轰相反。他害怕他们独处在一个房间里。已经互相撸过的他们要是再进一步，无疑会爬上床做爱。
> 
> 如果说爆豪真有什么需要买的，那只能是润滑剂和安全套。
> 
> 爆豪看着自己和轰的变装，兜帽和口罩根本掩饰不了两个池面并排行走在街上。
> 
> 恢复女郎和午夜老师都曾经下定言，再过几年爆豪和轰一定会成为万人迷。
> 
> 爆豪和轰都因为体育季的表现大放异彩，更何况爆豪还曾经因为敌联的事出现在各个电视频道和网页头条。
> 
> 怎么可能就这样去买性用品啊混蛋！
> 
> 爆豪低声骂了一句，带着轰转弯绕进一家餐厅。
> 
> “不是去超市吗？”
> 
> “谁说老子一定得去超市的？”
> 
> “可是你不是要买东西吗？”
> 
> “老子只想约个会，不行吗？”
> 
> 这家餐厅爆豪并没有来过。但是自己的父母经常来。他们总会在餐桌上吃着爆豪做的饭，夸的却是这家店。爆豪好几次都想把人直接炸出去，嘴里念叨着下次绝对不给他们做饭。但爆豪也知道这家店是父母经常怀念青春的地方。能满足老太婆挑剔的眼光和胃口的地方，爆豪下意识就选择这家店作为自己和轰第一次约会的晚餐地点。
> 
> 尽管不能做到烛光晚餐，但餐厅的服务极好。远离街道的靠窗口位置，虽然是角落，但风景很棒。不会被外圈的人注意，服务员也不会来打扰。
> 
> 这种时候爆豪才会感谢父母经常光顾这家店的行为。信誉度极高的VIP等级，爆豪作为儿子自然沾了光。
> 
> 没有摄像头。
> 
> 就算接吻也不会被看到。
> 
> 爆豪将软糯的牛肉叉进嘴里。
> 
> 要真的是烛光晚餐才不妙呢。
> 
> 万一自己下一秒脱口而出求婚了怎么办？
> 
> 气氛微妙的让爆豪窒息，好在轰是个非常容易把旖旎气氛弄清明的人：“爆豪，我还是喜欢你做的饭。”
> 
> “不喜欢吃？”
> 
> “也不是。只是觉得爆豪做的东西不管是什么，都比其它吃的要美味。”
> 
> 是了。
> 
> 这家伙也很擅长把旖旎的气氛搅得更加燥热。
> 
> 路过门口的大头贴拍摄棚，轰做了件冲动的事。
> 
> 他把爆豪推进去了。
> 
> 这种一次性的消费棚不会有额外的监控，照相备份一旦打印出图像就会销毁。
> 
> 两个男孩子笨拙地挑选相框，明知道羞耻得不行，还是把当下最流行的动物框选出来放进列表。回过神的时候，列表已经翻了好几页。
> 
> 起先是别扭地摆造型。爆豪和轰别扭于证件照那样的正经，又觉得这像是结婚照的姿势太吸引人。
> 
> 后来想象力空了，列表还有剩余相框，爆豪干脆把轰拉过来亲吻。
> 
> 金曜日的浴室开放时间很久。一部分人回家，一部分人选择晚一点洗澡。男孩子活得粗糙的可能就直接避免进浴室。爆豪和轰进来的时候，空荡的浴室只有他们两个人。
> 
> 爆豪开始后悔没有厚脸皮去买性用品了。
> 
> 轰也意识到接下来可能会发生什么，沉默寡言冲洗身体，比平时还要认真地涂抹沐浴液：“爆豪，可以帮我擦一下后背吗？”
> 
> ……就不能让老子安稳地洗完澡吗？！
> 
> 爆豪在毛巾上挤上沐浴液，隔着毛巾去摸轰的后背。
> 
> 轰有一对漂亮的蝴蝶骨。爆豪没去查为什么这种形状会被称作蝴蝶骨，但他觉得这个称呼很适合轰。这家伙总会破茧成蝶，说不定这地方有一天会长出翅膀。
> 
> 说不定也是红白的。
> 
> 往上，因为发丝掩盖而不常被太阳照射的脖颈露出来。白皙，修长。低头的姿势将其完全暴露出来，勾得爆豪想凑上去咬一口。
> 
> 说真的，爆豪给对方擦背的动作一点也不色情。非常轻柔，还隔着毛巾。但是轰就是被挑起情欲了。
> 
> 胯间盖着的毛巾高高耸起，轰只能交握双手挡在上面。膝盖不安地合拢摩擦，脚趾蜷缩。
> 
> 但爆豪好像没有什么问题。轰背对着爆豪，自然看不到爆豪下半身。
> 
> “好了。”
> 
> 爆豪说完就径自走到浴池里泡着，利用水遮挡胯间的景象。
> 
> 轰故意用偏冷的水冲洗，浑身刺激得发抖。欲望降下去一点，快步跨进浴池跟爆豪一起泡。
> 
> 他们有三天没有泡澡了。久违的舒适让两个人放松。
> 
> 爆豪和轰都忘记了一旦放松下来，个性就会支配他们。
> 
> 两人渐渐靠近，开始接吻，双手在彼此的背上胡乱摸。下身抵在一起摩擦，水的阻力反倒更加撩起两个人的兴致。
> 
> 吻持续了一会儿，两个人都泡得有些晕。到底是不敢挑战运气，担心有人会过来洗澡。
> 
> 爆豪的后背抵着门板，唇与唇之间的接触完全不能降低热度，在舌尖舔舐对方上颚的同时，爆豪的双手不断抚摸轰的后背。
> 
> 这没什么。
> 
> 他们亲吻的时候经常会这样做。
> 
> 但是爆豪这次并没有适可而止。他的手撩起轰的衬衣下摆，手掌贴着肌肤摸了几下便沿着脊柱往下，探进裤口，顺着尾椎往下，一直摸到某处凹陷。
> 
> “唔、唔唔、”
> 
> 热吻中的轰只能发出几个单音，但是爆豪知道轰在叫自己的名字。爆豪仓促地结束了吻，贴着唇，舌尖卷走黏连的涎液：“我知道。”
> 
> 我知道不能再往下了。
> 
> 不可以。
> 
> 爆豪松开轰的唇，改用额头抵着对方的额头，声音全然没有平时的嚣张跋扈，而是粗重的低喘气音：“我知道。”
> 
> 爆豪明白自己应该把手撤出来，他发誓他的确想要把手撤出来……但是手已经不再听他使唤，食指擅自按压那道凹陷，绕着圈摸，然后缓缓戳进去。
> 
> “轰，我、”
> 
> 轰也明白自己该推开爆豪。只要用手一推，自己能立刻离开爆豪的怀抱，顺势将对方的手弄出来。但身体不受控制。原本轻轻抵在爆豪胸口的手往上，抓住爆豪肩膀上的衣服，将脸埋在爆豪的肩窝：“我知道…我也…一样。”
> 
> 兴许是那该死的个性的缘故，它将爆豪和轰设定成非常相爱的恋人。它让爆豪和轰两人能够非常熟练地牵手拥抱、调情接吻，甚至让轰的身体非常顺利地接受爆豪。
> 
> 那里非常紧致，轰却没有觉得不适。刚好宽度的空隙仿佛早就习惯爆豪的手指。
> 
> 也不知道哪里来的直觉，爆豪下意识往一处按压。下一秒，轰抓着自己，低低地、压抑地喘出一声变了调的音。
> 
> 轰的呼吸太过靠近，鼻息间的热气打在爆豪的喉结上。后者浑身一震，喉结上下滑动。
> 
> 轰似乎意识到自己的失态，紧紧咬着下唇不肯发声。但他低估了个性的强度。越是不想发出声音，那种快感越是强烈。轰开始微微颤抖，松开下唇，改去咬爆豪的衣服。然后衣服也无法堵上声音，又改去咬爆豪的肌肉。
> 
> 训练有素的肌肉难咬，轰被陌生又熟悉的快感支配。仅剩下的意识提醒着轰别再发出更丢人的声音，说出口的却两样：“爆豪…吻我…”
> 
> 堵住我的嘴。
> 
> 快一点……
> 
> 爆豪吻上轰的那一刻，已经埋进体内的三根手指快速模仿性器抽动。另一只手也摸进轰的内裤揉捏半个臀瓣。为了更方便抽动，爆豪的手腕一转，捧着那半边屁股，食指指尖顶着饱满的囊袋，托着轰的同时诱使后者把右腿抬高。
> 
> 居家裤的松紧带被用力撑开。爆豪低头便能看见白色衬衣堆叠在腰间，往下圆润紧致的臀部……还有自己不断动作在凹陷间的手指。
> 
> 爆豪可以想象看不见的那处有多柔嫩。手指所触的地方太过炽热，几乎要烧掉爆豪的理智。
> 
> “唔、唔嗯——”
> 
> 轰被爆豪吻得缺氧，随后紧接而来的快感迅速吞没轰的一切。
> 
> 原以为和爆豪一起撸已经是灭顶的快感，如今才知道那不过是冰山一角。
> 
> 自己的身体对爆豪的触碰太过敏感，只是依靠手指、没有触摸前面就达到了高潮。
> 
> 如果爆豪进来了会怎样？
> 
> 不行、
> 
> 不行不行不行。
> 
> 这是不对的。
> 
> 他们不该是这样的。
> 
> 轰想开口说点什么，张嘴却发不出声音。
> 
> “轰……”
> 
> 爆豪的声音听上去异常低沉。
> 
> 还很痛苦。
> 
> 跟自己做这种事很痛苦吗？
> 
> 很痛苦吧。
> 
> 爆豪原本是很讨厌自己的。
> 
> “没事的，”轰努力调整呼吸：“爆豪，不要在意我。”
> 
> 轰的手往下，爆豪的体温也很高。然后轰摸到了最热的地方。那里早就鼓鼓地撑起来：“我帮你？”
> 
> 抽开爆豪裤腰的松紧绳，手刚伸进去就被爆豪抓住手腕。爆豪左手松开轰的右腿，后者踉跄了一下，又被爆豪的右手托着臀部固定。那三根手指还留在体内。轰闷哼了一声：“怎么了？”
> 
> 抬头才发现爆豪额上都是汗。对方紧紧皱着眉头，咬牙像在和什么做剧烈斗争。
> 
> 轰只以为爆豪是因为欲望还没释放：“射出来会好点吧？”
> 
> 手腕被爆豪牢牢抓在手里。轰不明所以，又猜不到对方在想什么。
> 
> “轰。”
> 
> “嗯。”
> 
> 爆豪缓缓地、长长地呼出一口气，沉着声音问道：“我可以把你带去床上吗？”
> 
> 轰靠在爆豪肩膀上，睁大眼睛，手不自主握紧，用了十几秒才给出回应。
> 
> “嗯。”
> 
> 糟糕。
> 
> 糟糕糟糕糟糕。
> 
> 爆豪坐在床边，手里握着喝空的矿泉水瓶。轰安静地躺在床上，因为过度纵欲，额头上都是汗，额发黏在脸上，脸色还很红。裸露在外的肌肤上遍布红痕，一点一点控诉爆豪的不留余地。
> 
> 爆豪还是把轰上了。
> 
> 就算自己再克制、就算脑子里一遍遍发起警告……但越是压抑，爆豪越想占有他。
> 
> 他们都是第一次，却像是已经经历了无数次爱欲，对彼此的身体太过熟悉，每一次都能抓住让对方舒服的要点，让人爽到毛孔张开。
> 
> 然后丧失理智，沉浸在欲望里无法自拔。
> 
> 没有准备的爆豪直接射进轰的深处。爆豪相信哪怕那时候真的戴套，他也会毫不犹豫扯掉那层阻碍。
> 
> 替轰清理的时候才发现那里比自己想象的还要柔嫩。受不了自己的粗暴，那处已经变得殷红肿胀，只在最外圈还残留一点淡粉色。
> 
> 抠挖自己精液的时候，爆豪内心还有愧疚，后悔自己要得太多。明明告诉自己别被眼前情色的景象诱惑，在看到自己的白浊从那处流出来的时候，爆豪还是再次把半昏迷的轰压在了身下……
> 
> 矿泉水瓶被爆豪挤压变形，发出难听的声音。床上的轰不满地发出声音，缩了缩肩膀，把脸埋进枕头。
> 
> 爆豪立刻松开用力的手掌，把变形的瓶子放在旁边。将被子往上拉，挡住裸露在外的肌肤。
> 
> 还有三天。
> 
> 还有三天他们就会恢复到原来的样子。
> 
> 到那个时候要怎么办？
> 
> 已经做了一切的自己和轰要怎么相处？
> 
> 当做是个意外，一笔带过？或是装作什么都没有发生过，跟以前一样相处？
> 
> 该死。
> 
> 爆豪都快忘记自己以前是怎么和轰相处的了。
> 
> 等到爆豪反应过来的时候，自己已经在轰泛红的眼角落下亲吻。
> 
> 不，不是想那些的时候。
> 
> 还有三天。
> 
> 已经上过床的他们算是做完了恋人之间能做的一切。那么接下来的三天意味着彼此毫无约束，再也不用顾忌着避免最后一步……
> 
> 意味着他们可能随时随地就想、就能要对方。
> 
> 意味着自己和轰在接下来的三天里再也没有什么能阻止彼此相恋了。
> 
> 爆豪不敢去想接下来的三天还会发生什么。仅仅只用了四天，这该死的个性就把他跟轰从水火不容变成唇齿交融、互相爱抚、同床共枕的关系。
> 
> 接下来三天还会更进一步吗？
> 
> 进到什么程度？
> 
> 爆豪笑了一声，总不会见家长以后去领证吧？这国家还没通过同性恋婚姻法，难不成去国外？
> 
> 接着爆豪就笑不出来了。
> 
> 按这个性的强度，他们还真可能就趁周末揣着身份证明出国去了。
> 
> 一天见自己父母，一天去拜访轰的家，最后一天出国领证……真是利用得非常完美的七天。
> 
> 不不不，最后一天是月曜日，是要上课的。
> 
> 但是个性越来越强，说不定就冲破理智的束缚，一发不可收拾……
> 
> 爆豪不敢再想下去，越想越害怕。
> 
> 可最令人害怕的不是对于接下来三天的未知，而是爆豪发现，他害怕的是即将结束恋人这件事。
> 
> 糟糕了。
> 
> **「Tip 4:Now, you have a choice to make: you love each other until death do you apart; or you die of insanity.」**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爆轰中了个性，据说是会成为一周的恋人关系（x）。于是两个人开始口嫌体正直做出各种羞耻的糟糕的事，总之是非常非常不像自己会干的事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooc  
> 自己避雷自己避雷自己避雷

> **Day 5**
> 
> 这是爆豪近段时间以来睡得最糟糕的一次。他想了很多事，想起了他们出事那天。
> 
> 那天他们刚结束临时执照的补习，接受过测试，成功拿到那张姗姗来迟的证明。然后敌联来袭，自己和轰强势出动……当然，胜利永远属于英雄。
> 
> 以防万一，欧鲁麦特还是协同警方护送敌人，而警方也安排人手将爆豪和轰送回学校。
> 
> 意外只是一瞬间。
> 
> 爆豪在运行的警车里按下司机的脑袋躲开射击。然后本该射向司机头部的子弹射进爆豪的手臂。轰正想对伤口进行紧急处理，那颗子弹却分裂成两部分，一部分停留在爆豪的身体里，一部分飞向轰伸过来的手掌，然后消失不见。
> 
> 两个人连伤口都找不到。
> 
> 那个敌人自身弱得跟菜鸡一样，一五一十交代刚才的子弹不过是精神攻击，只会让被子弹射中的双方成为短暂的恋人。
> 
> 至于动机……
> 
> 「我今天交了女朋友，想着造福社会。警方辛苦了，首批福利就给警方吧。」
> 
> 爆豪真心觉得世人皆醉我独醒，全世界除了自己以外都是精神病患者。
> 
> 车上四个男的，你造福什么？你怕不是瞎的吧？！
> 
> 警方倒觉得这是小事。没有威胁的个性，纯粹的动机，还看见对方手机里据说是女朋友的照片。
> 
> 只是他在街上对着驾驶中的汽车进行攻击，对象又是警方，触犯了两条法律，要求拘留十日。
> 
> 再然后……他和轰就成了恋人。
> 
> 似乎每次单独和这家伙在一起就没好事。不管是体育季还是那对耻辱兄弟，甚至追溯到林间合宿那次试胆大会。
> 
> 但是换个角度想，自己和轰的接触原来有这么多。从体育季结下的契机，不可逾越的梁子，机缘巧合的组合，明明是最强双人组却因为奇葩的理由双双落榜，一起补习以后又碰上这种不讲道理的个性事故。这些看似不可思议的巧合现在想来说不定真是命运的安排。
> 
> 他们分明是两条相交线，本该只是高中三年的交集。如今却像合并的分叉路口，一点一点积聚到……到床上。接下来似乎只有一条道路可以走，再没有所谓的「相交以后越来越远」。
> 
> 该做的不该做的，他和轰都做了。而且做的不止一遍。都做到这种程度了，他和轰的距离还能远到哪里去？
> 
> 只是他们究竟是怎么走到这一步的？
> 
> 爆豪难得脑子里没有清晰的思路。他的脑子里非常混乱，混乱地播放着关于阴阳脸的一切。
> 
> 爆豪第一次见到轰焦冻这个人不是在教室，是在校门口。作为入学成绩第一名的爆豪没有满足于名次，因为他知道在自己前面还有两个保送生存在。
> 
> 八百万百的能力爆豪不在乎，要比知识储备和真实战斗力的话爆豪确信自己不会输。而轰焦冻作为排行榜第二的英雄安德瓦的儿子，半冷半热的个性，光是听介绍就知道一定是接受父亲严格训练以后拥有强大实力的人。
> 
> 因此爆豪在进校门的时候特别留意了一眼轰焦冻。
> 
> 出乎他的意料，这个人安安静静地垂着脑袋走路。没有拥有强大实力那般张狂自信，仿佛故意缩减自己的存在感，是个一眼看上去很无趣的人。平心而论长得挺好，也不知道那个烫伤是不是个性的作用。不管是不是，那个烫伤是唯一一处让人以为轰很凶暴的地方。前提是不看他自身气质的话。
> 
> 所以爆豪没有对轰再过注意。也许这个人很强，但他也只是自己成为第一的脚踏板。
> 
> 轰第一次使用个性那天着实给了爆豪不小的刺激，第一次让爆豪从内心深处知道自己赢不了。也是从那时候开始，爆豪对轰有了特别的关注。
> 
> 他研究着轰的个性，研究着轰战斗时候的姿势和动作，每天闲暇时分就在脑子里模拟战斗。
> 
> 本该是翻身的体育季却被这个该死的混蛋阴阳脸放水。在跟废久全力战斗后却看不起自己……
> 
> 偏偏是在废久以后。
> 
> 虽然废久说的话引起了轰的一点战斗欲，但随后熄灭的火焰更加触怒爆豪。
> 
> 难道自己就不如废久吗？
> 
> 难道凭自己的实力不能让轰正视自己吗？
> 
> 这个混蛋！
> 
> 从那时起在爆豪的内心、在爆豪不知道的地方又多了一条目标。自己要的第一，不仅仅是名副其实的实力第一。
> 
> 还包括轰内心的那个第一。
> 
> 现在爆豪注意到了这条多出来的目标。
> 
> 啊啊。
> 
> 原来事情从那时候开始就不对劲了。
> 
> 但这样仅仅是胜负心作祟不是吗？这跟自己的心情无关啊。
> 
> 爆豪是坐靠在床上的姿势，轰环抱着爆豪的腰睡着。因为没有爆豪的拥抱，即便浑身都被先前的欢爱折腾惨了，轰依旧想要变换睡相，不安分地扭动腰身。
> 
> 爆豪怕轰胡乱踢被子导致着凉，也怕轰牵扯到下身那处痛呼，赶紧躺下去把人搂在怀里，双腿夹着轰的腿，控制住对方。不过爆豪忘记自己上半身一直暴露在外面，此刻凉得轰一激灵。
> 
> 爆豪暗道失策，想把轰的上半身和自己隔开一点距离，轰却主动蹭过来环住爆豪，也不知道清醒没有，闭着眼迷迷糊糊嘟囔：“不冷了…爆豪……”
> 
> 爆豪的脑子里更乱了。
> 
> 自己究竟为什么要思考自己和轰是怎么睡到一起的？很明显是那个该死的个性搞出来的麻烦！
> 
> 究竟为什么要思考这种答案一目了然的问题？！
> 
> 可是爆豪停止不了思考，脑子里的信息大段大段涌现出来，大批信息量一下子占据空间，几乎要挤爆爆豪的脑袋。
> 
> 可恶！
> 
> 停下来啊混蛋！
> 
> 似乎感受到爆豪的痛苦，轰也跟着挣扎起来。他艰难地睁开眼：“爆豪？你还没睡？”
> 
> “老子只是想多看看你。”
> 
> 听，这根本不是自己会说的话。之所以会对半边脸说出这种肉麻话，纯粹是因为个性控制了自己。
> 
> “我也想多看看爆豪…但是我好困。”
> 
> “那就睡吧，”爆豪轻轻拍打轰的背部：“醒过来的时候我还在这里。”
> 
> 爆豪哄着轰入睡，轰抵挡不住疲倦，反抗了没一会儿就宣告失败。
> 
> “我好像…喜欢爆豪……”
> 
> “只是好像吗？”爆豪没好气地哄着，意识到对方已经睡着，又没由来地叹口气：“老子可是真的喜欢你……”
> 
> 不是的。
> 
> 不是真的喜欢，只是个性……只是个性啊混蛋！
> 
> 不可能是真的喜欢！
> 
> 心脏突如其来被一股陌生力量撕扯，大脑也因为混乱的思绪纠葛充斥。爆豪整个人痛苦不堪，嘴巴无声地向外呼气，肌肉绷紧，额头上、后背上都开始冒出冷汗。但爆豪不敢弄出动静，他怕吵醒轰，他怕对方担心自己。
> 
> 不是的，不是的！
> 
> 爆豪在内心抗议，他只是不想让混蛋半边脸看见自己窝囊的样子！
> 
> 可他越是反抗，那股疼痛就更加剧烈。爆豪不由地拥紧轰，鼻尖充斥着跟自己一样的香波的味道。但来源不是自己，而是来源于怀里的人。
> 
> 怀里的人是轰焦冻。
> 
> 再次意识到这一点，爆豪的痛苦减轻些许。轰的身体很紧致，算不上柔软，男性的骨架宽大，说真的并不适合作为抱枕……不适合被另一个人男人拥在怀里睡觉。
> 
> 但如果是心爱的人，只是靠近就会安心，只是相拥就让人丧失斗志，只想保持现状直至死亡。
> 
> 不是的。
> 
> 这怎么会够呢？
> 
> 怎么可能只满足于相拥呢？
> 
> 自己可是想把轰、
> 
> 把轰、
> 
> 把他……
> 
> 爆豪根本不敢想下去。
> 
> 他觉得个性的影响越来越强了，他对轰的感情就快要溢出自己可以承受的范围。
> 
> 轰会承受不住自己的。
> 
> 去他妈的没有伤害性。
> 
> 这个性就快要自己的命了！
> 
> 虽然时间不合适，爆豪依旧决定打个电话给相泽老师。刚拿起手机解锁，上面刚出炉不久的合照占据屏幕。
> 
> 他们打印了纸质版，也存下了电子版。趁着周末只有彼此，两个人大着胆子将照片用作墙纸……他们甚至修改了聊天界面的背景图，还给彼此打上羞耻的备注。
> 
> 一个是「男朋友」，一个是「我喜欢的人」。当时觉得没有情侣poi，还为此起争执。完了以后不知不觉就亲上了，亲着亲着就不吵了，还觉得对方起的备注真窝心。
> 
> 恋人间的互动太神奇。
> 
> 不知怎的，爆豪没去联系簿里找相泽老师的电话，而是点进相册去看近期照片。
> 
> 在爆豪的印象里，相片里的自己从来都是天下间唯我独尊的傲气，绝对不会是眼前这样别扭地站在半边相片的空间、眼神还离不开身边的人。
> 
> 温柔，充满爱恋和宠溺……绝对不会出现在自己身上的词满满当当地挤在相片里。
> 
> 自打遇上轰焦冻，哪里还有什么「绝对」？
> 
> 这个人比自己还霸道，霸道地闯进自己的生活、自己的视线、自己的脑子里……还占据自己的心。
> 
> 原来自己面对轰焦冻的时候，是这样的表情啊。
> 
> 真够丢人的。
> 
> 这家伙一定在内心嘲笑自己吧。
> 
> 明明他的表情也够丢……够可爱的。
> 
> 往上翻，爆豪竟然还找到一张轰的睡颜。是昨天早上拍的，他和轰一起醒来的那个早上。
> 
> 然后是好几行的蛋包饭。因为是第一次用番茄酱写字，字迹歪歪扭扭，幼稚得不得了，还很丑。可是笔画很清晰，永远不会让人错认「爆豪焦冻」。
> 
> 爆豪记得那盘蛋包饭非常难吃，放了很多酱油和糖。可是爆豪已经不记得那玩意儿有多咸了，只记得它甜得爆豪整个人都像泡在蜜罐子里。
> 
> 喜欢他啊。
> 
> 真的很喜欢他。
> 
> 这个意识在脑海里突然被放大，像从大块大块巨石里凭空钻出来的嫩芽，迅速长成参天大树，枝叶覆盖掉其它一切，阴影之下全是杂念。
> 
> 爆豪忽然有种异想天开到难以置信的想法，他觉得这株嫩芽就是那颗子弹。
> 
> 就是至今为止一切的开端，操控所有糟心事发生的罪魁祸首。
> 
> 之所以说是异想天开，是因为爆豪觉得那颗子弹的真名叫做「爆豪胜己喜欢轰焦冻」。
> 
> 而难以置信……爆豪认为这颗子弹早就埋在自己心里了，早在那个家伙的个性命中自己以前。
> 
> 爆豪胜己，你真的疯了。
> 
> 疯到希望这个假设是真的，疯到希望这五天是他们真心相爱、而不是个性操控。
> 
> 那就疯下去吧。
> 
> 照片上的他们甜蜜到令人嫉妒，现实里的他们依偎在一起。
> 
> 美好又幸福。
> 
> 如果疯了以后是这样的人生，那么为什么不继续疯下去？
> 
> 爆豪关上手机，想通以后脑子也不疼了，人也不困。他亲了一口轰，越发觉得自己刚才做了个非常好的决定。
> 
> 接下来的一切跟个性没有关系了。
> 
> 接下来的日子是他自己选择和轰焦冻继续过下去的。
> 
> 久违地睡了一个舒服的懒觉，如果没有活动身体时那股酸软感就更好了。但是轰不讨厌这种新奇的感觉，甚至可以说的上喜欢。
> 
> 爆豪已经醒了，靠坐着把玩轰的手指。一会儿手掌抵着手掌，一会儿又十指相扣。轰盯着看了几分钟，勉强清醒过来：“好香……”
> 
> “原来叫醒你的方法是用吃的，”爆豪用另一只手胡乱揉了揉轰的头发：“已经煮了两小时了。”
> 
> 轰这才注意到有什么「咕噜咕噜」的声音，抬头看见桌子上摆了一个小砂锅，冒着热气：“这算是私拉电线吗？”
> 
> “在个性学校的宿舍里哪还有这种规定？要真有，像白痴脸这样的人可就是高危存在了。”爆豪失笑，又补上一句：“在安全电压以内。”
> 
> 爆豪把轰也拉起来，靠着自己，手慢慢摸下去按摩轰的后腰。那里又酸又疼，还很敏感。轰轻轻哼着，明明揉的是后腰，却连带私处一起痛苦又舒适。
> 
> 那种猫咪一样的呜咽声勾起爆豪想要恶作剧的想法，想再次把人压在身下让他叫得更浪，也想就这样让他哼着，求而不得。
> 
> 爆豪还没想好要选哪种，轰的肚子叫得比嘴还厉害。
> 
> “我饿了。”轰一点也不脸红，他客观地把自己饥饿到肚子叫的原因推给爆豪。
> 
> 后者翻身下床，关掉电磁砂锅的开关，拔掉插头，用小碗盛了一份端上床。
> 
> “我还没刷牙。”
> 
> “吃完再刷吧。”爆豪先给轰倒了杯水喝，然后用勺子反复搅动碗里的粥散热。
> 
> 粘稠雪白的米粒非常饱满，没有腻人的米香，只有淡淡的、说不出是什么味道的清香。这股香味勾得轰更加饥饿，叫了爆豪好几次，对方都没有回应他。
> 
> “爆豪，我饿了。”
> 
> 爆豪光是从飘上来的热气就知道这温度轰受不了：“不行，你怕烫。”
> 
> “你怎么知道？”轰一愣：“前天你也是这么提醒我的，让我凉了蛋包饭后再吃。”
> 
> 爆豪也是一愣，转而又想起今天凌晨的思想大爆炸，接着便冷静下来：“有什么好惊讶的，老子一直在看着你。”
> 
> 是个性吧。
> 
> 轰想，真是神奇的个性，连这种事都能让对方知道。
> 
> 勺子递到轰的嘴边，轰低头把粥喝下去。这是一份看上去再简单不过的白粥，但爆豪显然用了心在做。过滤的红糖水清澈又暖胃，少许盐巴调味，去掉了红糖和大米本身甜到腻人的气味，又让寡淡的粥喝上去有食欲。
> 
> 爆豪什么都不用说，轰就能知道爆豪对自己有多好。
> 
> 轰一口一口慢慢地喝，想起自己有很多年没有被谁喂过吃食了。也许很小的时候母亲和姐姐会用勺子喂自己，但真是很久以前的事了，久到轰都不记得具体细节。
> 
> 原来被人照顾是这样的。
> 
> 不会因为尊严感到丢人，不会因为麻烦到别人而感到羞愧。不需要说「抱歉」，不需要说「谢谢」。
> 
> “虽然说过要给你做荞麦面，但今天先喝粥吧。”爆豪喂了轰两碗，没好意思说第一晚事后最好吃流食。
> 
> 轰也不问，他觉得只要是爆豪做的吃食都很好。
> 
> 爆豪重新爬上床抱着轰：“下午想要做什么吗？”
> 
> “已经下午了？”
> 
> “嗯，现在快十点半了。”
> 
> 竟然睡到这么晚……轰有点不好意思，又觉得这不单是自己的错：“我们昨晚做到几点？”
> 
> “……”爆豪被呛了一声：“下午想不想看电影？”
> 
> 成功甩掉半口锅的轰脸不红了，主动拉过爆豪的手往后腰摸：“还很酸。”
> 
> 爆豪认命地按了会儿，听着轰的哼唧声，配上那张时而被痛得皱眉、时而舒服地眯起眼的表情，爆豪的手没忍住，往下摸到尾椎……然后再往下。
> 
> 轰没反抗，吃饱了以后力气回来一部分，他有信心再被爆豪折腾一回。再说新婚……哦，不是。再说昨晚爆豪说是第一次，但理论和经验都很丰富的样子，弄得自己非常舒服。
> 
> 轰很喜欢爆豪为自己流汗，喜欢这个人为自己喘息，喜欢对方带着薄茧的手抚摸自己，吻不管是轻柔还是粗暴地落在自己身上……让轰觉得自己被对方捧在心上，像无价之宝那样珍惜。
> 
> 不管是不是因为个性的缘故，轰只知道自己喜欢和爆豪上床，做各种亲密的事。
> 
> 这会儿连后穴的酸涩都被爆豪狠狠按摩了一通，甚至还拿精液润滑滋润。两个人兴致正浓，年少精力好，正想再来一次，轰的电话响了。
> 
> 像是偷情被发现，两个人浑身一震，欲望反而更强了。爆豪咬牙去拿轰的手机，心想要是什么不长眼的路人就立刻挂断。
> 
> 手机摸过来，上面显示两个字：「母亲」。
> 
> 不是路人，是轰焦冻的母亲，轰冷。
> 
> 偷情被路人发现就是件小事。现在更像是在轰的房间亲热，然后家长夺门而入。
> 
> ……艹。
> 
> 铃响以前两个人刚换姿势，轰被翻过去趴在床上，屁股撅着，没有力气伸手拿电话。蒙着一层生理雾气，轰迷糊地看到这两个字，勉强缓过气，就着爆豪的手接电话：“母亲。”
> 
> “焦冻…”对面听上去很开心：“抱歉，突然打给你，你现在方便接电话吗？”
> 
> 其实不太方便。
> 
> 但不管是爆豪还是轰都不想就这样挂断电话：“方便的。”
> 
> “那就好……是这样的，冬美上午和我一起做了手捏寿司，做了很多，你愿意过来拿一些吗？”
> 
> 原定下午和爆豪一起看电影的轰转过脸去看爆豪，后者点点头：“嗯，那我下午去找你，大概…一两点。我还得向老师申请出校。”
> 
> 轰女士又笑了两句据说还在床上的轰，然后挂断电话。
> 
> 爆豪终于把憋着的那口气喘出来。该死的，听见家长打电话来紧张的可不止自己一个。轰这家伙，后穴死死地绞着自己，自己可是全根没入啊混蛋！残留在里面的精液和轰自己分泌的液体被含得滚烫，火烧一般将轰的后穴甬道和爆豪的性器燎起温度。
> 
> 谁也没去立刻想等下要出门见家长，两个人疯狂地缠在一起，下半身不断撞在一起，比任何情色片都要令人面红耳赤。
> 
> 轰再次睡过去。爆豪替人清理干净，擦了一遍身体，然后下一楼进厨房。
> 
> 毕竟经历过高强度训练，也不是可以在爆豪怀里任性偷懒的时候，轰能勉强保持正常走动。
> 
> 相泽老师听见轰的申请时没有拒绝，看望亲人很重要，但安全也很重要。对方提出至少有人陪同。
> 
> 于是轰自然而然扯上爆豪。
> 
> 相泽老师没有麦克老师那么激动。讨厌麻烦事的老师根本不会去琢磨这两个人怎么会凑一块儿、轰是怎么劝服爆豪、爆豪又是怎么肯同意的。
> 
> 不过就算相泽老师琢磨了，一时半会儿也不会猜出来这两人恋爱了，轰以平常心色诱对方，爆豪心甘情愿。
> 
> “爆豪，母亲知道我不会料理。”
> 
> 轰拎着爆豪做好的饭菜，再次向爆豪确认：“你真的不跟我一起进去吗？”
> 
> “我在楼下等你就好。”
> 
> “母亲不会介意的，她会很开心我带你一起去的。”
> 
> “没有提前告知就进去不太好，”爆豪在公车上握着对方的手：“下次吧。”
> 
> 爆豪做饭的时候可比现在怂多了。他没想到真的要在今天去见家长。而且见的是轰的母亲。如果是安德瓦，爆豪反倒会轻松一些，大不了就是打一架。现在赢不了，将来总会赢的。
> 
> 心惊胆战地做了很多擅长的，回头发现自己并不知道轰女士的口味喜好。好在轰对于小时候和母亲一起生活的记忆很深刻，还记得饭桌上出现的菜。爆豪挑了几样装好，不会显得太豪华，也不会太寒碜。剩下的都进了轰的肚子。
> 
> 爆豪替轰整理好领口，确认没有露出不该有的红痕，然后叮嘱道：“别告诉你的母亲你中了个性。”
> 
> “还有呢？”
> 
> “替我问候她。”
> 
> 看着轰上电梯，爆豪不敢坐在门口，太招摇。在自动贩卖机买了罐饮料，然后去医院外面溜达。
> 
> 爆豪藏了私心，他不否认自己是故意的。在轰女士面前增加存在感，给予轰一个话题让他顺势提起自己。先在他母亲面前挂个名字，作为可以亲昵到陪伴他来看望母亲的程度，轰女士今后多多少少会问起轰关于自己的事。做了吃食却没有擅自上门，礼貌又懂事，不会显得太过刻意或越矩。
> 
> 爆豪也承认他这样耍小心思是不对的，但他绝对没有不尊敬轰女士的意思。倒不如说自己太尊敬轰女士，才想要改变自己在外那种暴脾气的差评观念。
> 
> 喝着汽水，爆豪这一圈溜达得够远。他竟然走到了商圈里。新电影的海报张贴在墙上，旁边是一条通往地下一层的阶梯。
> 
> 英雄题材的科幻电影，特效很出名。
> 
> 爆豪不禁笑出来。满大街奇葩个性的年代，特效靠自身就能做出来，五毛钱都不用，算是演员自个儿带资进组。
> 
> 然后爆豪眼睛一瞥，这个近距离已经可以看清底下那个小房间，里面只有两台自动贩卖机。
> 
> 该死。
> 
> 爆豪的笑容定格在嘴角。
> 
> 自己都忘了这年头能自动贩卖的不只有零食和饮料，还有他妈的各种情趣用品。
> 
> 真是便利的年代。
> 
> 爆豪故作镇定地往周围看了一圈，然后迈出向下的步伐。
> 
> 轰下楼的时候爆豪已经回到医院，站在树下听音乐。
> 
> 小跑着过去：“抱歉，久等了。”
> 
> 身上背着装满不可描述道具的包，爆豪装作平静地回答：“没事，你们聊得开心吗？”
> 
> 两人并排往学校走，轰伸手去篮子里摸出一个小的鱼籽寿司递到爆豪嘴边。爆豪张嘴吃下：“这还在外面……挺好吃的。”
> 
> “母亲很擅长做寿司，”轰又喂了爆豪一个海草寿司：“她说你做的料理味道很棒，夸了你好几次。”
> 
> “她能喜欢就好。”
> 
> “她还说下次要是方便，希望可以见见你。”
> 
> 爆豪求之不得，当然同意。
> 
> 车站不只有他们两个人，轰依旧大胆地去牵爆豪的手。两个人靠得很近，近到别人看不出他们其实牵着手：“我离开的时候跟母亲说，爆豪其实是我的男朋友。”
> 
> “……你知道这么说的后果吗？”
> 
> “想过了，跟母亲聊天的时候一直在想。脑子里乱七八糟地浮现出很多跟爆豪有关的事，我甚至听不清母亲在说什么。回过神的时候只知道我不想瞒着母亲。”
> 
> “你知道我们、”
> 
> “七天。我知道个性会让我们保持七天的恋人关系。”
> 
> “但是爆豪，”轰直直看向爆豪：“是你先说「一辈子」的。”
> 
> 如果这也是因为个性，到时便可以推说是个性的错。
> 
> 如果不是因为个性。
> 
> 爆豪胜己，是你先招惹我的。
> 
> 爆豪拉着轰躲到公交车站的挡板后，跟路人隔着一块挡板亲吻对方：“如果不是在外面，老子现在就想把你艹到下不了床的程度。”
> 
> “明天不上课，你忘了吗？”
> 
> 爆豪低低地笑着。
> 
> 他觉得包里的安全套可能不够用。
> 
> “还记得说要看电影吗？”
> 
> 买了爆米花和汽水，还有轰女士的手制寿司，配置非常适合看电影。
> 
> 爆豪则捧着二度填充的一包情趣用品，在门口的时候还担忧自己会不会在影院里跟轰擦枪走火。
> 
> 此刻爆豪还没注意到今天和前几天不同，只觉得就这样和轰以平常心看电影也是一件令人觉得愉快的事。
> 
> 基于轰身上的吻痕和爆豪身上被轰抓出来的痕迹，两个人今天不敢光明正大去浴室洗澡。
> 
> 爆豪先替轰侦查完浴室没有人，在外面守着对方洗完澡以后才进去。
> 
> 显然爆豪今天运气用完了，洗到一半碰上障子他们进来。
> 
> “爆豪？！你后背怎么了？”
> 
> “叫个屁！”爆豪把毛巾一甩：“被猫抓的。”
> 
> 众所周知，爆豪虽然又凶又粗暴，但是小动物不分体积不分种族，都喜欢黏着爆豪。什么怕生的动物见到爆豪都会把后者归在「熟」的范围内，非常熟那种。
> 
> “你今天出去了？”
> 
> “野猫的话，最好去打一针预防。”口田内向，这次大胆地给爆豪提议。不过没敢近距离去查看。
> 
> 爆豪松了口气。要是口田再靠近一点，估计就会发现这不是真猫抓的。所以爆豪对口田的语气比对别人好，没有说对方多管闲事：“多谢。”
> 
> 从此以后障子、尾白、口田成功被爆豪圈粉。
> 
> “爆豪，你知道情侣酒店吗？”
> 
> 爆豪把钥匙给了轰，自己用备用钥匙开门以后就看到抓伤自己的假猫趴在床上捣腾手机。
> 
> “知道。”
> 
> “我们刚才路过了好几家。”
> 
> “嗯。”
> 
> “为什么没有提醒我？”
> 
> 爆豪挑眉：“提醒你干什么？”
> 
> “我们可以洗完澡再回来。”轰看上去有些懊恼：“这样就可以一起洗了。”
> 
> 爆豪好笑地过去用毛巾擦拭对方的头发，拿过吹风机认命地服侍对方：“干嘛要去那种地方，想洗又不是没机会。”
> 
> “但是、”
> 
> 轰还想再抗议几句，就听见在吹风机的杂音下，爆豪轻飘飘地来了句：“今后住一起不就好了。”
> 
> 轰彻底瘫了，扔开手机开始享受爆豪的服务……直到看见爆豪打开那个鼓鼓的背包。
> 
> 原来自己不知道的不止情侣酒店。
> 
> 世界之大，无奇不有。
> 
> 轰躺在爆豪的身下，觉得自己作为爆豪喜欢的人，要学的还有很多。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爆轰中了个性，据说是会成为一周的恋人关系（x）。于是两个人开始口嫌体正直做出各种羞耻的糟糕的事，总之是非常非常不像自己会干的事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooc  
> 自己避雷自己避雷自己避雷

> **Day 6**
> 
> 昨天见了轰的母亲，爆豪一度以为今天自己家的两位也被安排上了。那两位的开放程度远在自己之上，活得比年轻人超前，看得比老年人门儿清。所以爆豪不认为他们会歧视同性恋或是会反对自己早恋。
> 
> 他们对轰肯定会比对自己的态度还要好。
> 
> 认清这点的爆豪抽动嘴角，一大早浑身轻松。
> 
> 「叮」。
> 
> 手机发出提示音，爆豪关掉铃声，看了一眼还在赖床的懒虫，视线回到手机上。
> 
> 「你好，我是轰的母亲。擅自要了你的联系方式，会打扰到你吗？」
> 
> 不不不，怎么会打扰呢？
> 
> 爆豪立刻把人加进联系人名单，礼貌又矜持地回复。信息一来一往，爆豪意识到轰女士对自己不仅和蔼可亲，言语间提起轰的方式也像认同了两人。
> 
> 这让爆豪心情更加轻松。摸着轰的脑袋，爆豪敲定了去拜访对方家长的日期。
> 
> 翻身下床处理掉昨晚的垃圾，厨房煮上昨晚回来时买的食材，然后盛进自己的私人用具端进房间继续拿小火煨着。
> 
> 又是被香味叫醒的早晨。
> 
> 这样怠惰的人生让轰贪恋，一想到自己有一辈子的时间体会无数个这样的早晨，轰的心情也非常好：“爆豪，我饿了。”
> 
> 吃饱喝足的轰被爆豪拖起来洗漱，洗漱完轰又不讲道理地赖回床上，懒洋洋地接受爆豪的按摩：“……明天是第七天。”
> 
> “嗯。”
> 
> 轰抓住爆豪的手放到身前，像昨天爆豪玩弄自己的手指那样玩着爆豪的：“我们要怎么办？”
> 
> “你怎么像是要面临世界末日一样，”爆豪取笑道：“什么怎么办，跟平常一样过呗。”
> 
> 轰无意识地扯疼爆豪的手指：“你是说今后我们回到六天以前的样子，没有交集那种吗？”
> 
> 爆豪撤出自己的手，反过来抓住轰的：“你想怎么办？”
> 
> 怀里的人沉默了很久：“我跟母亲提起你了。”
> 
> “嗯。”爆豪还不打算告诉轰，自己和轰女士已经联系过了。在没得到轰女士的亲口认同前，爆豪不敢轻易告诉轰。
> 
> “你会失信吗？”
> 
> “老子昨天说会把你艹到下不了床，不是做到了吗？”
> 
> 掌心被轰狠狠抓了一道，后者坐起来，脸上表情很严肃：“爆豪，我没在说这个。”
> 
> 爆豪收起脸上的调笑，同样坐直身体道：“你还记得我们为什么会成为恋人吗？”
> 
> 说不出口的。
> 
> 个性不会让我们说出口的。
> 
> 轰当然知道，所以只能点头示意。转而轰便明白爆豪的意思，心里顿时酸涩不已。
> 
> 原来在爆豪的心里，他们的一切都是个性导致的。那些话从来都是个性迫使爆豪说出口的，不是爆豪的真心。
> 
> 有什么好痛苦的？
> 
> 轰问自己。明明自己也是受个性的蛊惑才会和爆豪成为恋人，做出那些自己不会做的事，表现出自己不会拥有的模样。
> 
> 这也是因为个性吧，是个性让自己如此失望。
> 
> ……明明是爆豪先许诺一辈子的。
> 
> 如果是事故，为什么不说七天？
> 
> 但轰也知道这是说不出口的，他不想去挑战个性……也害怕事实可能让自己更加痛苦。
> 
> 轰的表情着实看了心疼，爆豪去亲吻轰皱着的眉头，把人拥进怀里：“别去想那些，轰。现在我在你身边。”
> 
> 爆豪还藏了别的心思，现在还不能确信的心思。他想等个性的效果过去了，等自己求证过以后再告诉轰。
> 
> 轰把话题扯回来，企图让自己好过一些：“所以明天要怎么过？”
> 
> “我想到了今天要怎么过。”
> 
> 于是他们度过了非常有意义的一个日曜日。
> 
> 一整天都充满学习的氛围。
> 
> 爆豪的理由很简单。
> 
> 今天学完了明天要学的，明天就可以尽情地开小差，尽情想着对方，尽情把一切倾注在最后一天。
> 
> “你说，我们明天还会睡一起吗？”
> 
> “废话，你肯定在零点以前睡觉。”
> 
> “可是睡到一半就过零点了。以前都是一个人睡的，会不会半夜觉得不适应，然后就醒了？”
> 
> “又在瞎想什么？”
> 
> “我是说真的。爆豪是讨厌我的吧，醒来看见我的话一定会生气的。”
> 
> “老子分明喜欢你，你到底在胡说八道什么？”
> 
> “我是说明天晚上、或者说后天早上的事。”切实意识到这句「喜欢」是假话后，轰宁愿爆豪不要说「喜欢」。
> 
> “应该不会，”爆豪眼神闪烁：“老子没那么讨厌你。”
> 
> 处在不安期的恋人以及心里有鬼的男朋友，谁都没注意到这句话出现的时间不正常。
> 
> “我还以为爆豪很讨厌我。”
> 
> “谁让你在体育季上放水的？！”
> 
> “……抱歉。”
> 
> “每次都跟故意似的，和废久一起在老子面前晃。”
> 
> “你不也和切岛他们很要好吗？”
> 
> “不是你要老子解释态度问题的吗？！”
> 
> “……抱歉。”
> 
> 爆豪叹气，无奈又无力，只能把怀里的人亲了一遍又一遍。他不敢再深入，因为明天还有实战训练。
> 
> “睡吧，别去想这些。”
> 
> “不做吗？”
> 
> “不做。”
> 
> “可是……”
> 
> 爆豪又亲了亲对方：“轰，我喜欢你。”
> 
> 轰没有再去撩拨爆豪，没了亲吻的心思，甚至希望爆豪别再说话。
> 
> **Day 7**
> 
> 尽管昨晚不欢而睡，秉着今天是最后一天的意识，轰还是调整好心态，当做昨天的对话没有发生，依旧亲昵地和对方互道早安。
> 
> 轰一早上喝了很多水，有了充足的借口在每次下课的时候都往厕所跑。比起自己坐在最后一排、可以从后门出去，爆豪比自己显眼太多。顶着「膀胱可能坏了」的调笑，爆豪虽然脸上气汹汹，骂骂咧咧以后还是在厕所等候自己。
> 
> 就算是个性也没关系。
> 
> 轰拥吻着爆豪。有了一个周末的练习，轰的双腿已经习惯性勾上爆豪的腰，找到最舒适也最省力的姿势。
> 
> 如果说高中时代自己做过什么最刺激的事，不是前两天和爆豪在宿舍发生的激情，一定是今天午休时候在秘密基地，他们躲在树后真枪实弹地做了一次。
> 
> 不记得是谁先开始撩的，等到反应过来的时候他们已经完事了，坐在树下调整呼吸。
> 
> 时间地点和做的事都太过刺激，两个人兴奋得不得了。午睡没睡成，反反复复地用亲吻平息热度。
> 
> “爆豪。”
> 
> “怎么了？是不是身体还不舒服？”爆豪懊悔自己竟然没忍住，明明下午就是实战训练。
> 
> 是个性吧？
> 
> 最后一天，强到连学习和为对方好的理由都压不住它。
> 
> 轰摇摇头，没说话，主动凑过去亲吻。
> 
> 他没告诉爆豪下半句。他想说的，他想告诉爆豪。
> 
> 「我害怕了。」
> 
> 「我不想就这样结束。」
> 
> 实战是一对一进行的，由各位任课老师担任作战对手，没有任何借口把两人安排到一起。
> 
> 爆豪和轰先后被安排与相泽老师和神枪手英雄进行对战。
> 
> 又是枪，又是子弹。
> 
> 轰不满地皱眉。
> 
> 就是因为那颗子弹，自己现在才会这么困扰。
> 
> 这是第三次对付枪类对手，多亏爆豪，轰已经摸透枪手的套路。中午的纵情没有影响自己，轰很轻易就达到对方的认可。
> 
> 听着对方对自己的夸赞，轰面上没有喜色，内心忍不住道：要是您知道我经历过什么，您一定不会夸我在对付枪手方面有天赋。
> 
> 轰漫不经心地想，自己在枪手上栽了很大一个跟头，摔得很疼。
> 
> 尽管这股疼痛现在还不明显，但是等过了今晚十二点，估计能把自己疼死。
> 
> 任是谁经历过这几天的事都不能轻易一笔带过。见识过温柔的爆豪，切身体会过对方的爱恋，谁能说忘记就忘记？
> 
> 「跟平常一样过」……爆豪说得容易。
> 
> 想到这儿，轰叹气。兴许对于爆豪来说是很容易。他讨厌自己，肯定对这几天的一切都深恶痛绝。他只是没办法反抗个性的操控才对自己甜言蜜语的。等到十二点一过，他恢复自由身以后又是毫无拘束的爆豪，乐的开心，才不会再做出抱自己睡觉这种对他而言很恶心的傻事。
> 
> 自己早该想到的，从第一天起就该想到的。
> 
> 这个个性不是没有伤害性，它根本会致命。
> 
> 他想问爆豪，明天能不能和这七天一样相处。互道早安，拥抱亲吻，偶尔做爱，每晚抱在一起睡觉。
> 
> 但是没有感情基础，轰凭什么去要求爆豪？
> 
> 轰记起那天在母亲面前的事。那天自己的脑袋非常混乱，从未有过的细节突然放大，爆豪的一切占据脑海。
> 
> 自己最重要的人。
> 
> 不知怎的就有了这个定义。
> 
> 对于自己来说重要的人，在眼前，在楼下。眼前的人谈论着从电视和新闻里听说的、关于楼下那个人的事。
> 
> 于是轰没头没尾地告诉轰女士：“他是我的男朋友。”
> 
> 对方显然吓了一跳，愣愣地问轰：“男朋友？不是简单的男性朋友？”
> 
> “是我喜欢的人，恋人那种。”
> 
> 轰女士惊讶地张着嘴巴，想说的话来回在脑海里过滤，斟酌着该说什么。反倒是轰先开口：“我们中了个性，会成为七天的恋人，今天是第五天。”
> 
> 轰也没注意到竟然能把原因说出口，他现在只关注自己母亲是如何看待这件事的。
> 
> “原来是中了个性……”
> 
> “但他说了「一辈子」，”轰的语气平淡、冷静：“我也想要这样的「一辈子」。”
> 
> 轰女士的心情起起伏伏：“会不会是因为在这期间，所以才说出这样的话？”
> 
> “就算这样……”
> 
> 轰的双手握拳放在膝盖上：“就算这样，我也想要他。”
> 
> “焦冻……你喜欢他吗？”
> 
> “嗯。”
> 
> “你是因为中了个性才这么说的吗？”
> 
> “我不知道……我希望不是。”
> 
> 轰女士有很多话想要说，从过来人的角度、从旁观者的角度，告诉轰他可能是被个性误导了，他们将来若是成为英雄，同性关系可能会被当做负面话题，他们会遇到很多阻碍……可是最后这些都没有说出口。她选择站在一位母亲的角度告诉轰：“如果是这样，我会祝福你们的。”
> 
> 这就够了。
> 
> 看见儿子谈论爆豪时充满生气的样子，脸上洋溢着幸福，还有什么比这更让一位母亲感到高兴的呢？
> 
> 至于为什么会把这件事告诉爆豪……轰想，大概是想用这件事给爆豪施加压力。
> 
> 他不想这么做的。
> 
> 但从结果来看轰不需要为此感到愧疚，因为爆豪没有受到影响。
> 
> 爆豪仍旧期待恋人关系的结束。
> 
> 身上的印记没有消退，轰是趁大家吃晚饭的时候去洗澡的，而自己的晚饭是爆豪开小灶做的。
> 
> 轰觉得自己不该这么任性，爆豪训练完也很累，没必要再为自己浪费精力做饭。但轰也觉得这是自己应得的，是爆豪应该做的。
> 
> 他们还在七天的时限以内。
> 
> 况且这些欢爱的痕迹还是爆豪弄出来的。
> 
> 赌气归赌气，正如轰今早想的，他不该把最后的时间浪费在跟爆豪赌气上。这是他们两个作为恋人的最后一晚，不该用生气的态度结束。
> 
> 今天的作业在昨天提前完成。如果他们真的成为恋人，昨天才是他们的日常。窝在房间里一起学习，休息的时候亲昵一会儿。
> 
> 可惜他们不是。
> 
> 既然做完了作业，预习也完成了，剩下的时间便可以自由支配。
> 
> 轰去爆豪的抽屉里翻出对方不知何时买的润滑液，对着没用完的安全套愣了几秒，然后关上抽屉。
> 
> 爆豪洗漱完出来的时候便看见轰抱坐在床上，认真阅读润滑液瓶子上的使用说明。嘴角一抽，从对方手里夺过瓶子扔回抽屉。
> 
> “你干什么？”
> 
> “今晚不做，”爆豪坐到床上：“再说这种说明老子看就好了。”
> 
> 轰抱着膝盖，试探性说道：“那我回房间去了。”
> 
> “半边混蛋你故意的是不是？”
> 
> 熟悉的称呼让两个人都懵了。爆豪没想到这句话竟然能在私底下说出口，而轰则认为个性开始失效了。
> 
> 伸手勾上爆豪的脖子，吻落在爆豪的唇上。
> 
> 好在个性还没完全失效，爆豪不抗拒自己的亲吻。轰吻得更深，学着爆豪那样抚摸对方。
> 
> “你这家伙，别玩火…明天还要上课，再说这两天做太多了，你会累的。”爆豪抓住轰不安分的手：“你在闹什么脾气？”
> 
> “明天我们就要结束恋人关系了，也许刚过十二点你就会把我赶回楼上。手机里的备注会改回来，照片也会删掉。爆豪再也不用说那些违背内心的话，再也不用体会到触碰我时的恶心抗拒……还有五个小时，很快的…”
> 
> 轰跨跪在爆豪身上，低头邀请。
> 
> “不庆祝一下吗？”
> 
> 刚被轰撩起的那点情欲瞬间消失，爆豪冷静下来，单手控制住轰的双手，另一只手扣着对方的腰，不让对方乱动。爆豪一字一句道：“这不是值得庆祝的事。”
> 
> “抱歉，我说错了。现在还不是，过了十二点才是。我忘记我们还在「七天」内。”见到爆豪已经对自己丧失欲望，轰不会不知趣，也没这个脸去招对方讨厌：“那今晚…你想怎么过？”
> 
> 班级里唯二的老年人作息此刻都在一张床上。只不过睡在一起的前几天都有性生活，轰都忘记爆豪跟自己一样是早早上床的类型。
> 
> 轰只是没想到爆豪会在七点半就抱着自己躺床上睡觉。
> 
> 这也太早了。
> 
> 轰想来想去，只能想到爆豪可能是为了半夜会起来折腾，所以提前把睡眠补上。
> 
> 最后的时限竟然会被这么消磨。
> 
> 爆豪是真的想要回归日常，不带半点留恋。
> 
> 既然得不到自己想要的，不如让爆豪得到他想要的。至少两个人里面有一个是开心的。
> 
> 这么想着，轰伸手去摸自己的手机。
> 
> “你拿手机做什么？”
> 
> “定闹钟。”轰没有避开爆豪，大大方方让对方看见自己十一点五十的闹钟：“我得自觉点起来回房间，不然你会更生气。”
> 
> 爆豪自然而然拿过对方的手机，删掉刚刚设好的闹钟：“安心睡你的觉，老子不会生气，也不会赶你走。”
> 
> “你也就现在这么说。”
> 
> “半边脸你是不信老子吗？！老子什么时候失信过？你是不是还惦记那碗荞麦面？”爆豪恨铁不成钢：“你就不能少想想那种没营养的东西吗？”
> 
> 这关荞麦面什么事？
> 
> 轰慢半拍想起来爆豪答应过会给自己做凉荞麦面，而这几天他给自己做的都不是凉荞麦面。
> 
> 但现在的重点跟荞麦面无关。
> 
> 轰很想提醒爆豪关于「一辈子」的事。只是「半边脸」都说出口了，那句「一辈子」恐怕已经作不得数了。
> 
> 对于爆豪来说，那句话只是个性操控下的一时口误。
> 
> 轰淡淡地回答：“哦。”
> 
> 听见恋人这么冷淡的反应，爆豪炸裂的脾气没了，揉了几下轰的脑袋：“又不是不会给你做……”
> 
> 这句过了今晚也不会作数的。
> 
> “嗯。”
> 
> 至于吗……爆豪不耐烦地揉着轰。不就是一碗荞麦面还没做，轰至于这么不开心吗？
> 
> 注意到爆豪的烦躁，轰摇摇头：“爆豪，我没有要吃荞麦面。”
> 
> “啊？”因为轰的摇头，爆豪松开蹂躏轰发型的手。
> 
> “我就是……困了。”
> 
> “什么啊……”爆豪忘了轰冷淡的起因，忘了他们最开始的话题，低头给了轰一个晚安吻：“睡吧。”
> 
> 这是他们结束关系以前的最后一句话。没有吵架，没有违背内心的告白。
> 
> 这也是他们这辈子最后一次亲吻对方。
> 
> 小时候没有读过多少童话，但自己还是知道灰姑娘这个故事。十二点钟声响起，美梦消失。
> 
> 只是自己不会跟那位灰姑娘一样拥有幸福结局。
> 
> 轰以为自己会失眠，会清醒地等待十二点的到来。眼睛很快适应房间的黑暗，轰不敢乱动，怕吵醒爆豪。他只敢静静地看着爆豪的睡颜。
> 
> **Day 8**
> 
> 自己是喜欢爆豪的吧。
> 
> 当这个结论浮现在脑海时，轰没有感到意外。
> 
> 也许个性对自己的影响还没消失。
> 
> 从轰的角度根本看不到闹钟上的时间，所以轰不会知道这个结论是在第八天的凌晨得出来的。
> 
> “喂，起床了，今天还得上课。”
> 
> 没有充足的睡眠，轰迷迷糊糊地听着熟悉的声音：“困……”
> 
> “等会儿午休再补眠，起来了。”
> 
> 这是爆豪的声音。轰隐约记起今天是什么日子，不该是爆豪温柔叫自己起床的日子。
> 
> 自己还在梦里。
> 
> 轰不理爆豪，继续睡着。
> 
> 爆豪心疼地看着轰眼睛底下黑沉的眼圈，明明睡得够早，怎么这家伙会困到这个地步？
> 
> 该死，自己竟然都没有发现轰失眠！
> 
> 能多睡一会儿是一会儿。爆豪把轰翻起来，动手帮轰换衣服，就连刷牙都亲自动手。哄着对方把漱口水吐出来，爆豪用毛巾轻柔地擦拭对方的脸颊。
> 
> 爆豪想起为了以防万一而买的遮瑕膏。本打算备着用来掩饰吻痕，这会儿倒是用在遮盖黑眼圈上。
> 
> 做完这些，爆豪不得不狠下心叫对方起床。轰困倦地睁开眼，看见近距离的爆豪慢吞吞眨了好几下眼，然后瞬间清醒过来：“爆豪？！”
> 
> “醒了？”爆豪把水杯凑到轰的嘴边：“下去吃早饭，午休直接去楼下，我帮你带饭，你先睡。”
> 
> “嗯……”
> 
> 轰被爆豪扶着进电梯。今天消耗掉太多时间，爆豪顾不得亲昵，直接把人带下去吃饭。
> 
> 课间也不想着去厕所偷吻，只希望给对方多点时间补眠。
> 
> 天公不作美，十点多的时候开始下暴雨。两个人都知道没办法再去秘密基地了。
> 
> 轰趴在桌上，终于意识到个性消失了是真的。没有一起去厕所，从早上到现在没有亲过一次。
> 
> 早上兴许是爆豪还没缓过来，也许前几天的习惯还残留着。那是爆豪，就算早上被个性的副作用坑了一把，这会儿也该清醒了。对方或许还在庆幸这场雨下得太及时，免去了中午要和自己见面的尴尬。
> 
> 没有睡好，心情也不好。轰没有胃口，婉拒了绿谷带饭的好意：“下午有料理课，我没事的。”
> 
> 料理课。
> 
> 这次不会再那么巧和爆豪一组了吧。就算真的那么巧，爆豪也不会再教自己了。他再也不会做饭给自己吃了。
> 
> 绿谷还是好心地帮轰带了面包。是那种夹着炒面的面包。
> 
> 轰想起上一节料理课，爆豪第一次做给自己吃的料理就是荞麦炒面。鸡肉外酥里嫩，牛肉软糯有嚼劲，卷心菜可口，甘蓝清香，胡萝卜甘甜。荞麦面比外面卖的更有筋道，爆炒后的焦香让人欲罢不能。
> 
> 跟这种炒面完全不一样。
> 
> 轰没吃，谢过绿谷以后把面包塞进课桌。
> 
> 料理课上两个人确实没有分到一组，而且老师还规定了料理菜单。
> 
> 「咖喱」。
> 
> 既不是蛋包饭，也不是荞麦面。
> 
> 轰想，他们真的在回归日常。
> 
> 跟对方毫不相干的日常。
> 
> 大家都是在料理课上吃的晚饭，轰的身上还留着一点痕迹，一个人没法大胆去洗澡，只能等到浴室关门前进去快速冲洗。
> 
> 进电梯后下意识按了「4」，即将到达四楼的提示音响起，轰才意识到自己按错了。
> 
> 抖了抖许久不睡的被褥，轰没想到自己有一天会不习惯地板的硬度。
> 
> 人真是善变的物种。自己只用了五天就改变睡觉习惯，躺在被褥上翻来覆去找不到舒服的姿势。
> 
> 轰睡不着，翻出手机，解锁以后是没来得及更改的合照桌面。今天一天不是上课就是补眠，没有时间去碰手机。
> 
> 爆豪已经改掉了吧。
> 
> 他应该还一口气把照片删了，纸质版估计也给撕掉了。至于备注和聊天界面……爆豪说不定直接把自己的联系方式都给删掉了，搞不好还拉进黑名单。
> 
> 真像是爆豪会做的事。
> 
> 犹豫半天，轰还是把这些都改回原来的配置。他不是不想保留，只怕万一某天暴露出来，爆豪一定会生气。自己不能再给爆豪惹麻烦了。
> 
> 但轰保留了电子版的照片，也把纸质版照片小心翼翼地藏在书里，锁进抽屉。
> 
> 改称谓的时候轰才注意到他们根本没有用这界面聊过天。他们一直在一起，除了打过两次电话，其余时间都可以面对面说话。
> 
> 真可惜。
> 
> 不然还能把聊天记录导出来。
> 
> 轰说不清为什么自己会这么留恋那七天的一切。也许是因为这是至今为止人生里少有的幸福，也许是因为这些事对轰而言新奇难忘……
> 
> 也许是因为这是自己和爆豪的七天。
> 
> 不过留恋的人也只有自己罢了。
> 
> 轰放下手机，强迫自己睡觉。
> 
> 总得习惯没有爆豪的睡眠，必须要习惯。
> 
> 没事的。轰安慰自己，以前也是这么过来的。
> 
> 就像很快习惯爆豪在身边那样，也能很快习惯没有爆豪在身边。
> 
> 虽然这不是一天就可以做到的事。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爆轰中了个性，据说是会成为一周的恋人关系（x）。于是两个人开始口嫌体正直做出各种羞耻的糟糕的事，总之是非常非常不像自己会干的事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooc  
> 自己避雷自己避雷自己避雷。

> **Day 9**
> 
> 连续两天糟糕的睡眠，失去爆豪的怀抱，轰半夜胡乱踢被子，成功在冬日里感冒了。
> 
> 闹钟吵得不行，轰摸索着关掉。直起身体又摔回被窝，一摸额头发现烫得不行。
> 
> 自己半冷半热的个性有一点好处，就是这具身体很少会感冒发烧。为数的几次还是在自己小时候不懂控制的时候发生的。
> 
> 没了爆豪，自己竟然回到那么没用的时候。
> 
> 轰费力地降低屏幕亮度，在联系人里寻找对方。正要按下号码，轰顿住，切掉界面以后换上另一个号码。
> 
> “…抱歉，绿谷，能帮我请个假吗？”
> 
> 早饭还有昨天的炒面面包能应付，自己大概会错过午饭。晚饭……到时候再说吧。
> 
> 今天上午的课程好像前几天跟爆豪一起预习过，下午……这个礼拜是单周，下午也是上课，进度应该补得上。
> 
> 估算完今天没有大事件需要做，轰翻身，已经忘了要吃早饭这件事，把自己卷在被窝里继续睡。
> 
> 轰做了一个非常美的梦。他梦见有人在自己的额头上敷上冷的毛巾，把自己固定在怀里不让动。他在梦里听见熟悉的「咕噜咕噜」的声音，闻到了非常香甜的味道。有人把自己扶起来，喂自己喝水，喂自己喝粥。
> 
> 那个人的怀抱很暖，动作很温柔。
> 
> 就像爆豪。
> 
> 轰在下午一点的时候醒过一次，浑身被汗液浸透。周围没有人，也没有梦里敷在额头上的毛巾，更没有发出好闻气味的电磁砂锅。
> 
> 是在做梦。
> 
> 上了趟厕所，轰知道出汗有利于恢复，就着身上黏糊糊的感觉继续睡。
> 
> 这次是被敲门声吵醒的。
> 
> 轰晃晃悠悠地开门，饭田端着粥，和绿谷一起站在门口。两人见到轰憔悴的样子都很惊讶：“轰くん你还好吗？”
> 
> 绿谷扶着轰回到被窝：“你没下来吃晚餐，大家都很担心你，特意煮了粥让我们端上来。”
> 
> “抱歉，给你们添麻烦了。”
> 
> 轰的嗓子哑得厉害，饭田将食物放在旁边后倒了一杯水：“生病期间要多喝水。轰くん，明天早上你不用下来做早饭了，交给我们吧。”
> 
> “没事的，我明天应该可以起来。”
> 
> “还是多休息一天比较好。”饭田皱着眉。轰一向是强大又冷静的，不是现在这样虚弱得好像一推就会倒：“同学间就该互相帮助，不要有压力。轰くん先照顾好自己，恢复健康才最重要。”
> 
> “…抱歉。”
> 
> “轰くん吃过药了吗？”
> 
> 轰摇摇头：“我没有备感冒药。”
> 
> 绿谷从口袋里拿出一盒药：“实在不舒服的话，还是吃药吧。”
> 
> 两人没有待得太久，怕打扰轰休息：“餐具我们晚点会来拿下去，轰くん可以慢慢喝。”
> 
> 端上来的是清火白粥，还有一碟配菜。粥里什么都没有，腻味的米香闻着就反胃。好在那碟凉拌黄瓜味道清爽，混着吃勉强能咽下几口粥。
> 
> 轰有点受不了身上的黏糊，爬起来烧水，发现保温壶里的水竟然还是温的。
> 
> 自己是昨晚烧的水吧？
> 
> 这个保温壶的效果有这么好吗？
> 
> 轰没有多想，拿出脸盆和毛巾，将烧热的水倒进去。
> 
> 「咚咚咚」。
> 
> 这么快就来拿餐具吗？蹲下后又站起来的轰头晕眼花，缓了缓才去开门：“…爆豪？”
> 
> 爆豪没有询问自己能不能进屋，看见轰穿着湿透的衣服站在门口，爆豪下意识关上门，隔绝走廊里的冷空气。
> 
> 轰都不知道怎么被爆豪塞进被窝的，躺下的时候脑子还是晕的：“有事吗？”
> 
> “拿餐具。”
> 
> “哦……在那边，”轰没想问为什么是爆豪过来：“抱歉，没怎么吃。”
> 
> 看到脸盆和里面的水，爆豪立刻明白轰刚才打算做什么。端过脸盆，爆豪一边打湿毛巾，一边问：“自己能把衣服脱掉吗？”
> 
> 轰坐起来背对爆豪躲掉睡衣，后者随即拿毛巾快速又温柔地擦拭：“转过来。”
> 
> 轰被爆豪按在被褥上，这样光着上身躺着被爆豪擦拭，轰迷糊的脑子终于转过弯来：“我自己可以擦。”
> 
> 没有力气去跟爆豪争毛巾，后者擦完上身以后把毛巾往脸盆里一甩，起身换水。换完水回来又把被子一股脑堆在刚擦好的地方，伸手去扒轰的裤子。
> 
> “我说了我可以咳、咳咳、”沙哑的嗓子叫破音，轰一连呛了好几声，被爆豪扶起来顺气：“我可以自己来。”
> 
> “你哪有力气擦？慢吞吞的，想加重病情是不是？”
> 
> “我、”
> 
> “你别扭什么，你哪儿老子没看过？再说老子又不是第一次帮你擦。”
> 
> “……我们不是恋人关系了。”
> 
> 爆豪没说话，把人按回去以后麻利地扒裤子，一只手摁着对方，一只手拿过毛巾擦拭。将私处也熟练地擦拭完以后把被子盖好：“你把衣服放哪儿了？”
> 
> 轰的脸还在被子下面，闷声说了个地方。爆豪从柜子的抽屉里拿出干净的内裤和衣物帮轰套上：“你房间的钥匙我先借用一下。”
> 
> “嗯？”
> 
> “老子先把餐具端下去，然后再上来。钥匙我拿着了，省的你起来开门。”
> 
> “我能照顾好我自己。”
> 
> “你现在这样子一点说服力都没有。”
> 
> “爆豪，我们已经结束了，不是吗？”轰攥着被子：“就算那天早上你没缓过来，现在你应该清醒了吧？”
> 
> “关于这件事，”爆豪顿了顿：“等下我再跟你说。”
> 
> 爆豪把轰脏了的衣物收拾好，和餐具一起拿下楼。
> 
> 半小时以后，爆豪又出现在轰的面前。
> 
> 脑子里乱七八糟，轰直截了当开口：“你要说什么？”
> 
> “老子今天申请外出了，跟狗屎头一起去了趟拘留所。”
> 
> 轰把这句话在脑子里转了好几圈：“你告诉切岛了？”
> 
> “怎么可能。一个人不能出门，你不是生病吗，老子需要一个嘴巴够严，还不会问东问西的人一起出去。”
> 
> 原来撇开个性，自己在爆豪这里还是有优点的。
> 
> “那家伙撒谎了，我们中的个性并不是要成为一个礼拜的恋人。”
> 
> “……什么？”
> 
> 知道轰病了以后，爆豪根本无心上学。走到教学楼以后没有去教室，直接朝办公室去向相泽老师要了假条。
> 
> 相泽老师又一次惊讶于两个人的关系，但相泽老师又懒得思考太多，直接把原因归为同学互帮互助。
> 
> 爆豪要面子，相泽老师向同学解释的时候自然直接引用爆豪准备好的借口：“爆豪临时有事，上午的课他不参加。”
> 
> 学习成绩名列前茅，自律又上进，相泽老师一点也不担心爆豪会因为请假而耽误学业。
> 
> 爆豪折回宿舍，用从相泽老师那里借来的备用钥匙开门，整个上午都用来照顾轰。
> 
> “本来想明天跟你一起去的。”
> 
> 看着轰因为高烧而痛苦难耐的样子，本来想过一天再去向始作俑者询问的爆豪没忍住，还钥匙的时候又申请了一张出门单。
> 
> 这会儿就连相泽老师也得问一句：“你最近出门有点频繁。”
> 
> “年轻，精力旺盛，不行吗？”
> 
> 很有道理。
> 
> 那个混蛋看见自己的时候非常惊讶，脱口而出一句：“你竟然还活着？！”
> 
> 呵，事情还真没那么简单。
> 
> 爆豪把拳头重重砸在桌上：“你知不知道刚才那句「你竟然还活着」意味着什么？警方可以默认你施加在老子身上的个性危险程度致命，你得在监狱过后半生了。”
> 
> 对面突然疯狂起来：“你这个混蛋！为什么你没死？你们可是男的！不是还在体育季上争吵吗，不是私底下水火不容吗？你们怎么可能相爱？！”
> 
> “那颗子弹的确是精神类操控，会让先中弹的人对后中弹的人情根深种，并且通过时间推移不断放大这种感情。那时候刚好你在我身边，所以我们两个被个性绑在一起了。”爆豪省略掉近乎严刑逼供的过程，只告诉轰结果：“这个放大的过程最多不超过七天，感情越深，放大的速度越快。如果前者不是真心喜欢后者，当感情到达最高点的时候，前者会因为矛盾的情感陷入疯狂，直到把自己逼死。如果这种情感一开始就存在，前者认清事实以后就会活下来。”
> 
> 轰着实花了一会儿才理解爆豪说的话，瞳孔逐渐缩小：“……所以…你…”
> 
> “那七天里的每一句「我喜欢你」都是认真的，”爆豪说道：“虽然最开始的时候没意识到。”
> 
> 爆豪看着轰惊讶的样子：“我没想这么快告诉你的，但是你也因为个性受到影响了……而且我需要为我接下来做的事给你一个理由。”
> 
> “我要把你带去我房间。”爆豪瞅着轰身上的被子：“我不介意睡在这儿，只是你的被褥没办法睡下两个人。”
> 
> “你…要和我睡？”
> 
> “你要是抗拒就忍忍，病好了你就能回来。”
> 
> 爆豪自动自发地收拾好轰明天可能会用到的校服，打开门时外面没有人。被子一卷，抱着轰从楼梯间走回自己房间。
> 
> 将轰安置在床上：“你饿不饿？”
> 
> 轰摇摇头，看爆豪一个人忙活着打地铺：“如果你没死，是不是意味着我也……”
> 
> “不是。”
> 
> “……这种个性对后者的影响不过是把前者的感情程度在一定距离内分一部分给对方，距离越近，程度越深，不过那种程度再高也不会令人疯狂，更不致命。”爆豪忍不住自嘲道：“毕竟七天里你唯一一次对我说喜欢，还用了个前缀，叫做「好像」。”
> 
> 轰不说话，低垂着眼睑，像是苦恼地思考什么。
> 
> “行了，别想那些有的没的。”爆豪又给轰喂了一杯水：“老子没要你喜欢，赶紧养好身体以后，该怎么回归日常还是怎么来。”
> 
> “不是这个问题…爆豪，我还是觉得不、”
> 
> “等过几天你就缓过来了。对了，明天老子会替你值班做饭，你继续睡吧。”
> 
> “嗯？关于这个，饭田说交给他就好。”
> 
> “老子能做的事情为什么你还要欠他人情？”
> 
> “可这样不就欠了、”话说一半轰就不想说下去了：“手机给我下，我发个信息。”
> 
> 解锁，轰正要打字，手机就被爆豪拿走：“手机亮度现在对你来说太刺眼了。说吧，你要写什么？”
> 
> 发完以后爆豪退出聊天界面，轰的桌面已经换回原来那碗荞麦面的照片。
> 
> 爆豪装作随口一说：“你把桌面换了啊…”
> 
> “嗯，我不想、”
> 
> “想什么想，”爆豪替轰掖好被子：“赶紧睡觉！”
> 
> 几次三番被打断，轰也没余裕生气。
> 
> “你不一起睡吗？”轰的脖子都被捂得严严实实，哪有给爆豪的空隙？
> 
> 爆豪指着地上的被褥：“老子睡地上。”
> 
> “也好。不然你会被我传染。”
> 
> “老子什么个性，怎么可能会被传染发烧？”
> 
> 半冷半热个性，照理来说不会发烧的轰没再接话。
> 
> 本来头就昏昏沉沉想睡，这会儿爆豪在身边反倒睡不着了：“啊，我还没洗漱。”
> 
> “别折腾了，你今天没吃什么。”
> 
> 轰躺在爆豪的床上，盯着天花板发呆。明明眼睛都快睁不开，轰还是睡不着：“…那个影响距离是多少？”
> 
> 爆豪也没睡：“十米。”
> 
> 十米，可以囊括上下两层楼，可以囊括课桌与课桌间的距离。
> 
> 可是囊括不进病房楼层至一楼的高度。
> 
> 那时候对母亲说的话，原来都是自己真实的想法。
> 
> 轰忍不住想要告诉爆豪，不过现在爆豪会认为自己可能烧得神志不清，就算说出口对方估计也不会相信。
> 
> 那等病好了再告诉爆豪吧。
> 
> 知道那是自己的真心以后，轰的心情愉悦不少。虽然整个人都不舒服，但轰还是折腾着翻了身，对着床下道：“爆豪。”
> 
> “怎么了？”爆豪坐起来，伸手去探轰的体温：“是不是哪里不舒服？”
> 
> 后者摇摇头，犹豫着斟酌语句：“你刚才说，你不会被传染？”
> 
> 又觉得这样的询问太苍白，轰期期艾艾补充道：“我的睡相不太好，可能会踢被子…还有点冷，如果你……”
> 
> 爆豪的动作不带半点犹豫，一把脱掉自己刚才露了一半在被子外的睡衣，赤裸的上身带着轰熟悉又怀念的温度。爆豪把轰拥得很紧：“现在还冷吗？”
> 
> 这么近的距离，鼻息间全是爆豪的味道。冰冷的膝盖被爆豪用掌心捂热，双腿缠在一起。
> 
> 只是拥抱就让自己无比安心。
> 
> 轰抬起手环住爆豪的后背，沉沉地睡过去。
> 
> **Day 10**
> 
> “爆豪くん…你真的下来值班了？！”
> 
> “在大惊小怪什么，宰了你哦！”爆豪系上围裙：“话说不是说过了老子跟那家伙换班吗，为什么你会在这里？”
> 
> 饭田抵着镜架将眼镜往上抬：“我以为那是轰くん睡糊涂了才发给我的。”
> 
> “睡糊涂？睡糊涂的时候会给你发消息？做梦梦到老子跟他换班？”爆豪嘲讽地撸起袖子洗菜。梦到自己倒是可能，毕竟前几天两人还在腻歪。至于做梦给饭田发信息……饭田才在做梦吧。
> 
> “别在这儿碍事。”爆豪对蛙吹的态度没有对饭田那么糟：“老子一个人可以。”
> 
> 蛙吹很识时务，懂得读空气：“弟弟生病的时候，我会煮疙瘩汤。个头小的面食比较容易下咽。”
> 
> “……”
> 
> “爆豪酱，很担心轰酱呢。”
> 
> “……闭嘴！”
> 
> 爆豪端着青菜面疙瘩打开房门，轰已经系好衬衫扣子，坐在爆豪的床上打领带。
> 
> “身体没事了吗？”爆豪半夜醒过两次，探过对方体温，觉得没异常才会继续睡。本想说今天再休息一天，不过看轰的样子是铁了心要去学校：“上午小测，实在不行就中午补考。”
> 
> “已经没事了。”轰的体质很好，免疫力也强。昨晚在爆豪怀里休息得很好，今天已经精神很多了：“等下一起去教室吧。”
> 
> 爆豪没多想，以为轰说的「一起」是指大家一块儿去上课：“嗯，先吃东西。”
> 
> 轰和爆豪分开下楼，饭田和切岛他们都在客厅。
> 
> “轰くん！你的身体没事了吗？”
> 
> 一天都没见轰，从绿谷那儿知道对方病得挺重。担心探望会打扰到对方，这会儿人下来了，大家都围上去寒嘘问暖。
> 
> 轰软了神色，谢过大家好意，抬头却看见爆豪已经拎过包自己往外走。
> 
> 刚刚还愉悦的心情变得有点微妙。轰捏着书包背带。
> 
> 不是说好了要一起去教室的吗？
> 
> 小测结束，眼看爆豪起身去厕所，轰也站起来，打算跟前几天一样和爆豪在厕所相遇。但是爆豪转了个弯，指关节敲了敲切岛的桌子。切岛笑嘻嘻地说话，爆豪凶巴巴的，但还是回应对方。
> 
> 轰站起来又坐下，犹豫了两分钟又站起来，三步并作两步往厕所跑。
> 
> 爆豪站在门口，切岛还在洗手。
> 
> “爆豪…”
> 
> “啊？”爆豪抬头看清说话的源头：“别擅自跟老子搭话！”
> 
> “轰？你也来上厕所啊？里面人有点多。”切岛看着爆豪脸色不好，打了招呼就把人往教室拉：“你们怎么回事？早上不是还感情挺好吗？”
> 
> “好屁啊，你瞎是不是？”
> 
> “那你还给人端早饭？”
> 
> “老子要求的换班，不然呢？”
> 
> “什么啊，只是这样啊……”
> 
> 轰只听到这，不知道爆豪之后回答了什么。
> 
> 今天天晴，爆豪在天晴的时候都会去秘密基地休息。轰刚刚病好，没什么食欲。食堂的饭菜没有爆豪做的美味，轰吞咽了几口就匆匆往门外走。
> 
> 意料之外的，爆豪没有在秘密基地。
> 
> 可能是爆豪还没吃完饭。
> 
> 轰抱膝坐在地上，树皮硌得轰脖子难受。之前都是靠着爆豪睡的，这会儿没了他，轰靠着树睡不着。
> 
> 没有等到爆豪，回教室的时候却在楼梯口遇见了买完咖啡的人。
> 
> “喂！看着点啊半边脸！”爆豪脸上充满抗拒，手肘随意支开路过时因为距离太近而撞上来的轰。
> 
> “哦、抱歉……”轰是故意撞上去的。如果不这么做，轰觉得爆豪是不会停下来跟自己说话的：“爆豪，我有话想跟你说。”
> 
> 爆豪喝完最后一口咖啡，捏软瓶子以后丢进垃圾桶：“老子不想听。”
> 
> 反正就是什么「昨天晚上谢谢你了」，「等下我想把被褥拿回房间」之类的事。再来就是「谢谢你的喜欢，但我们还是做朋友吧」这种糟心的话题。
> 
> 他爆豪胜己从来都不是委屈自己的人。再喜欢又如何，既然得不到，又不想去伤害，那就干脆把对方永远地拒绝在自己的世界以外。
> 
> 他们做不成朋友的。
> 
> “我要说的事很重要，是关于、”
> 
> “关于什么都不重要，半边脸，你对老子来说没那么重要。”
> 
> 下午的实战训练，爆豪的状态一如既往的好，相泽老师甚至夸了爆豪。
> 
> 轰跟爆豪错过了一起洗澡的时间，轰过去的时候对方已经穿戴好准备回房了。
> 
> 一个人走上楼梯，轰开始怀疑昨晚是不是病入膏肓做了个太美好的梦。可是走到房门口，地上放着折叠好的被褥，上面还有昨晚被爆豪拿去洗的睡衣。旁边放着轰留在那儿的一套洗漱用品……还有一把备用钥匙。
> 
> 轰面无表情地把东西搬进去，脱掉身上的便服，换上对方洗好的睡衣。抓着领口靠近鼻子，深深吸一口气。
> 
> 是爆豪惯用的洗衣液。
> 
> 是爆豪的味道。
> 
> “砰砰砰砰砰！”
> 
> 楼道里回荡着粗暴的敲门声，切岛和障子先后探出头来：“轰？”
> 
> “抱歉。”轰嘴上说着，门没开，依旧不折不挠地继续敲门。
> 
> 切岛和障子捂住耳朵，前者朝轰说道：“这个时候爆豪应该在听英语，你再怎么敲他都听不见。”
> 
> 轰放下手，想问切岛是怎么知道爆豪作息的。自己跟爆豪在一起的时候，后者一次也没有听过英语听力。
> 
> “要怎么才能让他开门？”
> 
> 身边的手机不断地抖动，究竟是哪个混蛋在给自己发消息？
> 
> 爆豪把笔一甩，心想要是对方没有重要的事，他就把对方揍得半死。
> 
> 「我在你的房间门口。」
> 
> 「我在你的房间门口。」
> 
> 「我在你的房间门口。」
> 
> ……
> 
> 全部都是一模一样的内容，全部都来自于半边混蛋。
> 
> 爆豪一边后悔没有把人拖进黑名单，一边不由担心对方是不是出了什么事。
> 
> 打开门，轰完好无损地站在门口。下一秒，爆豪就把门甩上。轰眼疾手快地把自己卡在门口，最后把自己给挤进爆豪的房间内。
> 
> 切岛在外面急切地敲门：“轰，你没事吧？你们到底发生了什么，有话好好说啊！”
> 
> “谢谢，教我开门的方法，我们没事。”
> 
> 爆豪暗自给切岛记上一笔账：“滚！”
> 
> “半边混蛋你是疯了吗？！”转头，爆豪就朝轰吼道：“大晚上不好好待在自己房间，到老子这儿来找揍吗？！你是发个烧把自己脑子烧没了吗？！”
> 
> “如果我失了智，我会直接砸了地板下来找你，”轰一本正经：“我现在很清醒。”
> 
> “你清醒个屁！滚去睡觉，别再来烦老子！”
> 
> 爆豪自顾自坐回去，等了会儿都没听见开门声：“半边混蛋你是人话都听不、”
> 
> 转身没看见人，爆豪的话没来得及说完，身体转得幅度大了一点，就看见对方盖好被子，面朝自己发呆：“谁让你睡这儿的？”
> 
> “你让我睡觉的。”
> 
> “老子让你滚回你自己房间去睡！话说你是睁着眼睛睡觉吗，骗谁呢？！”
> 
> “你不过来，我睡不着。”
> 
> 爆豪一滞，半晌才退一步：“那老子今晚睡地上。你一点一点缓过来，但也别给老子缓太久！”
> 
> 轰蓦地坐起来：“你的事做好了吗？我有话想跟你说。”
> 
> “说完你能滚吗？”
> 
> “不能。”
> 
> “那就憋着。”
> 
> “但是说完了，你说不定就不会让我滚了。”
> 
> “……说。”
> 
> 听完，爆豪还真就不会让轰滚了。再三确认现在的轰没有发烧、没有冲动，今天刚刚给自己做好的心理建设就跟豆腐渣工程一样，塌了。
> 
> 好半天，爆豪才从嘴里憋出一个字：“……艹。”
> 
> 说完的轰浑身舒服，躺回去继续裹着爆豪的被子。今天一整天的委屈和不满都被爆豪脸上精彩纷呈的表情给洗涤，心情好的不得了。
> 
> 爆豪哪儿还有心思做题，站起来又不知道该先说什么。傻愣着太蠢，爆豪看着躺在自己床上的人：“你今晚打算睡这儿？”
> 
> “嗯？”轰揣紧被子：“你还要把我赶回去？”
> 
> “不是，你东西都在楼上。”
> 
> 从爆豪的角度看，只能看到被子下方有什么在动。轰从被子下的裤兜里摸出一把钥匙递给爆豪。
> 
> “……行。”
> 
> 理亏的人心甘情愿上楼搬东西，熟门熟路地挑好必备品下楼。轰还没睡着，两眼看着天花板，不知道在想什么。
> 
> 爆豪把东西放好，刚躺下，轰侧过身体，直接把自己送到爆豪怀里：“我记得那个人是今天会被释放吧？”
> 
> “他想得美。改了，终身监禁，不得缓刑，”爆豪哼了哼：“不管当初的直接目标是警方还是我们，在意识到个性致命的情况下依旧进行攻击，没让他死刑就不错了。要是老子没发现、或者发疯致死，他今天就会被放出来继续祸害别人。”
> 
> 轰在爆豪怀里昏昏欲睡：“中个性的是你，从结果来说真是太好了。”
> 
> “要是你不在老子身边…”一想到要是那时候在自己身边的不是这个人，自己现在就不会活着睡在床上了。爆豪话题一转：“难得跟你一起会遇上件好事。”
> 
> 轰不满爆豪的说法，忍着困意张嘴。下一秒爆豪靠近，时隔两日的亲吻还是最开始那般温柔。
> 
> “你的感冒刚好，早点睡。”
> 
> “晚安。”
> 
> 轰没有立刻睡着，摸着嘴唇想些有的没的。末了，才想起来还有一句最重要的话没告诉爆豪。
> 
> 然而爆豪已经睡了，发出平稳的呼吸声。
> 
> 明天再说吧。
> 
> 他们还有很多个明天。
> 
> 不再有时限，不再有拘束。
> 
> 是他们自己的未来。
> 
> 拥有彼此的未来。
> 
> **[ Day 11** **—— ]**


End file.
